No Strings Attached
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends for seven years. However, they are about to discover that one kiss can change everything. AU. Now Complete.
1. Not Another One

**A/N: Hi. So I was searching around on YouTube and came across a trailer for the film 'No strings attached' and thought it would make a good fanfic. Personally, I've never seen the film so this story will probably be nothing like it...**

"You don't remember my name, do you?" The woman stood at the kitchen counter staring at him with a sad expression.

To be honest, Finn couldn't remember anything about her. Where he met her or how she got back to his house, let alone her name.

Figuring it would be rude to say this despite her probably already guessing it, he simply excused himself to go to the bathroom.

He sat on the edge of the bath, willing himself to remember anything about last night. He obviously had more to drink then he had realized.

He got his phone out of his pocket and decided to text his man, Puck, seeming as he was probably the reason Finn was in this mess in the first place.

'_**What happened last night, dude?**_' He pressed send and exited back to his main screen where a photo of himself and his best friend was his screensaver. He smiled as he remembered the fun he and Rach had had that day.

**'_Why? Woke up with yet another woman in your house_**?" Puck's reply read. Finn sighed. He should have known better then to ask Puck. However, Puck was right about one thing though. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him. In fact, this happened to him all the time. He was a player and he admitted that. The only girl he had never tried to get into bed with is his best friend, Rachel Berry. He had been best friends with her for seven years ever since he met her through his step-brother, Kurt. They had never been anything more than that and that was how they both liked it.

Running a hand over his face, Finn tried to think of different ways to get rid of the stranger in the kitchen. Maybe if he stayed in the bathroom long enough she'd think he had a toliet problem and run out.

He reached for his phone again, pressing speed dial.

"Hello," Her voice chimed. She was always way to bright in the mornings.

"Hi Rach, I need your help." He sighed.

"Tell her you're married and after an argument with the wife you needed some relief. You're sorry but your wife means more to you than a one-night stand." she told him.

Finn smiled. "Wow, can you read minds now because I think I need to know just in case."

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Thank goodness no, I would not like to hear the stuff that goes on in that head of yours. I just know you too well."

"Phew, Okay. I'll tell her then I'll ring you back. You busy later?" He heard papers shuffling before she replied.

"No, I don't think so. The Cafe on the hill - 3 O'clock?"

"See you then." He hung up the phone, his morning suddenly seeming brighter. How she managed to do that he doesn't know.

He slid the phone back into his pocket, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The girl was placing a cup of tea and a plate of toast onto the bed and when she spotted him smoothed down her hair.

"I made you breakfast. I hope you're hungry." She smiled. Great. She was clingy, just what he needed on a Saturday morning.

"Look, I'm sorry and everything but you need to leave." He rubbed the back of his neck when her smile instantly disappeared.

"What? Why?" She inquired.

"I'm married." He blurted out. Please work. Please work.

"You're not wearing a ring." Sugar, he didn't think of that.

"Well, I had a small disagreement with her last night and took off the ring. That's why I was in that club last night. I'm sorry but my wife means more to me than a one-night stand."

Her face scrunched up and she quickly grabbed her bag before heading towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, she spun back around.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Yep, he'd heard that one before.

Finally, she left, slamming the door behind her and he let out a deep breath.

He really did have the best friend in the whole world.

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything?" If the waitress asked him that question he seriously would not be held responsible for his actions.<p>

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth for the thousandth time.

Finally, he saw her enter. Rachel smiled at him then began to make her way over.

However, the waitress blocked his view when she stuck her chest in his face.

"You know, I finish in an hour then maybe we could-" The waitress began.

"Sorry I'm late, baby." Rachel slipped past the waitress and kissed Finn on the cheek. When the waitress still didn't get the hint, she sat on his lap and twisted her fingers in his hair.

"You know I've been thinking about you all day." She all but purred and Finn struggled to keep his face straight. Instead he slid his hands round her back and rested just above her bum.

The waitress stood up straight. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yep." Finn replied while Rachel placed her head on his chest. He wondered what she was doing until he felt vibrations through his shirt. She was trying to hide her laughter.

"Well she's not very pretty is she? I mean I bet I could show you a better time." She smiled smugly.

Before Finn had the chance to defend Rachel, she did it for herself.

"Well, my boyfriend obviously thinks I'm very attractive and you don't know what we got up to last night." Rachel gave the waitress one of her award-winning smiles and with a huff, the waitress stormed off.

When she was fully out of sight, Rachel got off of Finn's lap, instead settling for the seat next to him.

"How did you know I wasn't interested?" Finn asked her.

"Trust me I've seen you with enough girls to know when you're interested. And I've also seen you with enough girls to know when they won't back off. I thought I'd give you a little help." She shrugged.

"Thanks." He gave her crooked grin and then thought back to what the waitress had said.

"You know she was wrong right? Your beautiful." Finn told her. She was the only person he ever called that.

She looked up from her phone and grinned. "Just the way I am?"

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. She loved that song way to much. "Just the way you are."

She leaned over and ruffled his hair, an action she knew he hated. In her opinion, she didn't see what difference it made. His hair looked crazy no matter what he did with it. Not the way hers did when she let it dry after getting out of the shower. Rather like he did something to make it look like that.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" She laughed when she saw his uncomftable expression.

"I honestly don't know. I just woke up and she was there." She continued to laugh and he felt himself involuntary smile despite the fact that in his opinion there was nothing funny about his misfortune.

"Yeah, well. Always be prepared when you go out with Noah. You know what he's like." Finn nodded even though she's told him this a thousand times.

"So you got anything planned for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, just going out with a few of the usuals. You know, Cedes, Kurt, Blaine...You coming?"

"I'll see later." He replied even though he knew he'd probably go.

If it was anything like last time, however, he would not be doing karaoke.

**A/N: Just a short chapter to see if anyone would be interested in reading this story.**

**Personally, I have read pretty much every Finchel fic out there so I thought I would try and write my own. Especially now that season two is about to end.**

**Let me know what other couples you like for example Quick or Quam.**

**Review! So I know there are some people who are reading this.**

**Paige x**


	2. The Start Of Everything

**A/N: I was seriously blown away with the response to this story. You guys like Finchel just as much I do, I guess. Thank you to every single person who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.**

**As I was so happy this evening, I decided to give you all a treat at the end. However, if you are not comfortable with minor lemons please skip the end of the chapter as I don't want to offend anyone. However, I do not think it's bad enough to raise to a 'M'.**

Rachel checked herself over in the mirror one last time before she left. She was was wearing black skinny jeans with a white, flowy top that stopped just above her wrist. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her make-up was light and on her feet was a pair of Silver heels. It would definatly not be her first choice - blooming Kurt.

She heard a car horn, knowing there was only one person rude enough to do that, she shook her head and ran downstairs and out of the door. Sure enough, Finn was sitting in his car, head bopping to the music.

She climbed in the car, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem, hey look we match." He motioned to his outfit which consisted of black jeans and a white button-up shirt.

Wondering if Kurt had done this on the purpose but coming up with no reason why, Rachel leaned over and turned the radio up, humming along to the tune.

"Where am I heading?" Finn asked her.

"Oh, um, Destiny." She replied and Finn instantly groaned.

"Another karaoke bar?"

"No it's just a bar that sometimes does karaoke. Besides, you seemed to enjoy yourself last week." She reminded him smugly.

"That was one time and I was drunk." He moaned.

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed at Finn's expression as she climbed out the car.

She shivered as the cold, night air hit her, she hadn't realised how flimsy this top was.

"Come here?" Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. She instantly felt better and circuled his waist with her arm.

Once they entered the bar it didn't take them long to find their friends, mainly due to the fact Mercedes was standing on the table chanting 'Karaoke. Karaoke. Karoke."

"Do we have to sit with them?" Finn groaned.

"Oh, come on, it's only because she's had a few drinks.' Rachel laughed, lacing her fingers through his.

"That's my point. What's she going to be like at the end of the night?"

They arrived at the table and Mercedes stumbled off of it to give them both a hug.

"Oh, thank god you're here, maybe you can keep her in line." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Rachel gave both guys a kiss on the cheek then slid into the booth, Finn following.

A few drinks later, Rachel looked around and realised that everybody was ten times as drunk as her. Well, except Finn. He'd only had half a drink before remembering he was driving. Rachel knew it sucked being the only sober one at a party, so she had settled for two vodka and cokes, with a whole lot of coke and not a lot of vodka.

"Sing with me." Mercedes tugged on Puck's ( Who had arrived half an hour ago.) hand and pulled him to the stage.

"Hold on," He ran back and downed yet another shot. Rachel had lost count after the 18th. "Okay, now I am officially drunk enough to do this."

They did a worthy cover of 'Lady is a Tramp.' despite Mercedes giggling the pretty much the whole way through and Puck falling of the stage twice.

"I'm going to get the drinks. What do you want?" Rachel asked pulling her hand out of Finn's.

"Er, just a coke, thanks."

Rachel walked over to the bar and told the person behind it what she wanted.

"So...That guy you're with. Is he your boyfriend?" A redhead smiled at Rachel, yet she knew it was fake.

"No, he's -"

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." She strutted off back to her table and Rachel carried the drinks back to her own.

"You know," Rachel started placing her head on Finn's shoulder, "Redhead at 2 O'Clock seems interested."

Finn followed her gaze, where the woman was now smiling at him. "Now, why would I want to go over there when I have the most beautiful girl in the club right next to me?"

"Oh, Shut up and go over there. I know you want to."

"Rach, I honestly didn't come here to get laid. I came to spend time with my best friend."

Finn knew she still didn't believe him so he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked letting him lead her.

"I'm going to prove that I'd rather be here with you." He picked up a mic and handed it to her.

"You don't have to." She shook her head.

"I want to." He pulled her up onto the stage and told the guy in charge of the music what song they wanted.

Rachel shook her head - he knew her to well.

They brezzed through 'No Air' with no difficulty.

The song ended and lots of people cheered but Rachel ran up and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

"That was amazing." She exclaimed.

They climbed down off the stage and the redhead from the bar came over to them.

"You know you're a really good singer." She ignored Rachel completely, focasing her attention on Finn. "Here's my number."

She handed him a card and then ran back to her friends.

Later on that night, just as they were about to leave, Rachel smiled as she saw the card ripped up and placed in one of the empty glasses.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dropping me home." Rachel said to Finn as she unlocked her front door.<p>

"No bother seriously. I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn checked even though they saw each other every day.

Rachel nodded.

"See you then," He leaned down to kiss her cheek but at the last second Rachel moved and Finn found his lips upon hers.

He jumped back as if he'd been shocked. "Shit, I'm so sorry -" He was cut off when Rachel snaked her hand around his neck, pulled his head down and stepped onto her tiptoes.

Finn took the hint and kissed her. His tongue ran across her bottom asking for entrance and she happily obliged.

She kicked the door open and they fell backwards, as their tongues danced together.

He slammed the door behind him and rougly pushed her into the wall.

He attacked her neck with kisses his mouth setting her skin on fire, as she ran her fingers down his back.

"You're wearing way too many clothes." She panted.

His body shook against hers with laughter as she ripped open the offending item. The buttons skidded across the floor but at the moment either one of them cared.

She ran her fingers down his well defined muscles loving the feel of them beneath her fingers.

"Now, who's wearing too many clothes?" He whispered as he tugged on the hem of her shirt.

She held her hands above her head and he pulled it off.

He paused, suddenly aware of what they were about to do.

"Rach, are you sure you want to do this?We can stop if-" She placed one perfectly manicured finger over his mouth.

"You're up for it right?" He nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want to risk our friendship." He reasoned trying to think straight.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." They both stopped, trying to catch their breaths.

Their eyes met and once again they knew what the other was thinking as they both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, Screw it."

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I disappoint you? Hopefully not :(**

**As neither of them were drunk what do you think will happen in the morning? Will they regret it? Or not? **

**As for the Quick or Quam vote both got exactly the same number of votes. What are the chances of that? So, if you haven't voted yet - please do. **

**Special thanks to Emma x x **

**Review! So I know you guys are still with me ;)**

**Paige x **


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Thank you all once again for all your reviews and great feedback.**

Rachel woke up with the sunlight streaming through the window onto her bare back.

She rolled over, reaching for Finn, but only clutched empty sheets.

She bolted upright, scanning around the room for any traces of what had happened last night.

His clothes were no longer strewn across the floor and she couldn't hear him around.

She crawled over to the bedside table, only to be disappointed when no note was left there.

"Finn?" She called. Silence.

"Finn?" Her voice rasing an octave as her worst fears were confirmed.

She tried to control her breathing as she reached for her phone, dialling his number, determined to give him a piece of her mind.

The call went straight to voicemail leaving Finn's chirpy voice in her ear. Overcome with frustration and devastation, she flung the phone at the wall screaming, not caring if it smashed.

She rolled up into a ball as she realised last night had meant nothing to him. She was just another girl and now that he had gotten her into bed, their friendship was probably over.

Tears ran down her face as she wondered why she had been so stupid. Did he not care for her the same way she did for him and as much as he said he did? Were his terms of endearments just an act?

No. She thought. Seven years was a very long time. Maybe he had been so disgusted or regretted it so fiercely he couldn't stand to face her in the morning.

She screamed into her pillow so loudly she didn't hear the footsteps crossing her room. She did, however, feel the cold hands that rested on her shoulders.

She bolted upright, spitting hair out of her mouth, as she took in the fact that Finn Hudson was sitting on her bed clad in a towel.

"Rach? What's up?" He had the nerve to ask. She jumped at him, hitting every part of his body she could reach.

"You complete idiot, Finn Hudson," He grabbed her hands but she wrenched them free, continuing her assult.

He pulled her to his chest and held her there, stroking her hair despite her attempts to get free.

Slowly, her anger subsided and she started crying again, clutching and pulling him closer as she realised that he was still there.

"I thought you'd left," She sobbed as he rocked her backwards and forwards like a baby.

"I couldn't leave you, Rach." He whispered into her hair.

When she had herself under control, she pulled back, embarrased.

"I'm sorry," She wiped her eyes with the sheet. "It's just I didn't want something like this to get in the way of our friendship." Rachel told him.

"This doesn't change anything okay? You're still my best friend." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. How did he always manage to make her feel so at ease?

"You sounded incredibly cheesy for a ladies man, Mr Hudson." She teased.

"Well, you won't tell anyone will you?" Rachel only raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel..." Finn said slowly.

"Well, I think maybe Puck..." She trailed off as Finn jumped at her pinning her underneath him. "Promise." He growled as he tickled her everywhere he could reach, making her laugh hysterically.

"Finn..." She breathed. When she said nothing else, Finn went in for the kill, aiming for her most ticklish spot - just above her hipbone.

"Okay, Okay," she screamed breathless.

Finn paused. "I won't tell Puck or anyone else." Finn released his hold on her and she sat upright. "that you're really just a total cheeseball." Finn lunged at her and as Rachel yelped and jumped back, the sheet she'd been holding ever so tightly fell, leaving her in nothing.

Finn quickly adverted his gaze as Rachel tried to drape the sheet back around herself.

"I - er - think I'm going to go and put some clothes on." She blushed.

"Yeah, me too." Finn smiled. "Oh, and Rach?" He grabbed her wrist to stop her walking away, then gently traced the line of her blush with his finger. "You have nothing to be embarrased about."

Easy for you to say, Rachel thought as he walked away, with your drool-worthy body.

* * *

><p>"Pick a movie. Any movie." Finn motioned to her Dvd cupboard, sprawled out across her coach.<p>

Rachel finished tying her hair up into a loose ponytail, then opened the door. She ran her fingers over the cases before settling on one.

"Here," She threw the Dvd at Finn, "It has Barabra Striesand _and_ Ben Stiller." While Finn put 'Meet The Fockers' on, Rachel went to get them drinks.

"Can I ask where your clothes from last night went?" She laid down in between Finn's legs so her head was resting on his chest.

"Oh, I know you're a bit of a neat freak so I put them away in my room." He explained. Finn stayed over at Rachel's so often she turned one of the guest rooms into a bedroom and vice versa. She recognized the black t-shirt and bottoms he was wearing to be from the cupboard in there.

Halfway into the movie, Rachel spun around, so she was still laying on Finn, just this time she was facing him.

"Look, I need we need to talk about what happened last night," Finn sighed and placed his hands on the small of her back.

"That's my Rach, always making things more complicated then they need to be. Things are going to be like what they've been like for the past seven years. Besides it's just like hugging only-"

"Do not even try and finish that sentance." She warned smacking him lightly. "But the rest of that sentance sounds good to me."

Rachel felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They both stood at the same place - there was no arkwardness.

Just then, Finn's phone rang. Rachel jumped upright, so he could run and get it from the kitchen. She couldn't hear any of the conversation but she could tell it had to be important because Finn was on the phone for half an hour and he never stayed on longer than five minutes - unless it was to her.

When he returned he had a huge smile on his face.

"Rach, well you know how I told you the manager at my work was leaving?" She nodded standing up. "Well, they'd like to make me manager."

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Only thing is the owner of the company wants to check I'm good for the job. Which means..." He stopped.

"Which means..." She prompted.

"Which means I have to leave town."

**A/N: SO suggestions/Ideas for next chapter?**

**Thank you to everybody who voted - now I have a clear winner which will be coming into it in a few chapters.**

**Also, more gleeks will be coming in next chapter, including Santana and Quinn.**

**Review! Let me hear your thoughts.**

**Paige x**


	4. Figuring It Out

**A/N: Okay, so I know most of you wanted an airport 'I Love You.' but these characters have a long way to go before they get to that point. If they get to that point...**

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Rachel tapped her fingers on the desk in time to the continuous counting in her head.

Two more hours and she'd be able to see Finn for the first time in ten days. The ache she felt everytime she remembered she couldn't just pop round or meet up on the 'Cafe on the Hill.' was unbearable. The longest they had ever been apart in seven years was two days. On the fourth day, Rachel had missed him so much she had gone round to his house and slept in his bed - in his t-shirt.

"Miss Berry?" Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by the annoying voice of her assistant. "We have a customer waiting." Santana smirked.

Rachel forced a smile. As much as she disliked Santana, she couldn't fire her because she was great at her job. However, Santana knew this and used every oppourtunity to tear Rachel down.

"Okay, send her in." Rachel had opened up her own business four years ago with the encouragment from Finn. She was an event planner and she had held some of the biggest parties for the biggest stars.

A tall, blonde, pretty woman strutted into the room and took the seat opposite Rachel.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. How can I help you?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Well, basically, my boss wants to hold a reopening party and because I said I love parties he's put me in charge." The blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, um..." Rachel trailed off, realizing she didn't know the woman's name.

"Quinn Fabray." Santana interjected from the door before seating herself next to Quinn.

"Okay, Quinn. Do you have anything in mind?" Rachel asked logging on to her computer.

They spent the next hour and a half talking designs and colour schemes.

"Oh, shoot." Rachel jumped up and grabbed her bag. "Santana, can you finish up here, I really need to be somewhere." She didn't wait for an answer, instead just ran down to the car park and scrambled into her mini. How did it get so late? She only had twenty-five minutes until Finn's plane landed.

She drove as quickly as she dared and made it literally just in time. "Flight 264 has now landed."

Rachel jumped up and quickly checked her appearance in her pocket mirror.

"Ah, excited to see someone special?" Rachel glanced to her left and realised that the elderly woman was talking to her.

"Oh 's..." Rachel trailed off as she tried to think of a word that described how much she had missed Finn and Rachel Berry was good with words.

However, the lady just nodded. "Oh, dear, I know. When my Bill went off to war, I was lost without him, like part of me was missing."

"Yes, that's it." Rachel agreed, realising that this woman was talking about a husband not a best friend.

Turning back to the gateway, Rachel felt her whole face light up as Finn stumbled through, clumsy as ever.

She pushed her way through the crowds of people until she was standing right in front of him.

"Rach, I didn't know you were coming." His lopsided grin graced his features.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen you in ten days." She exclaimed.

"Well, get over here then." She laughed as he scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her head in his neck.

"God, I've missed you so much." She breathed in his scent and felt so much better.

"Me too, Rach. So much." He kissed her hair and pulled her tighter before putting her down again.

"So how was your trip?" She asked, lacing her fingers through his as they walked over to collect his luggage.

"It was amazing Rach. You have to come back there with me some time."

Rachel grinned. "I'd love to."

Finn heaved the suitcase off of the conveyer belt and they strolled back to the car.

"How did you _think_ you were getting home?" Rachel wondered as she started up the car and reversed out of the space.

Finn shrugged. "Dunno, I'd probably just get a cab."

Rachel rolled her eyes - he was so unprepared.

"Oh, I love this song." She turned the radio up and hummed along, tapping his foot in time to the music - almost.

_'Black, Black, Black and blue, beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I say hey when you get back to where you're from.'_

"Pleasant." Rachel observed. The rest of the drive flew by and before she knew it, they were pulling into her drive.

"I thought I'd make you something nice to eat as a welcome home present." Rachel entered he kitchen and bent over looking for the right size pan.

"Oh, thanks Rach. You know how small them aeroplane portions are." He made himself comfortable on the couch while she whisked up a quick and easy pasta dish.

"Here you go." She flopped down next to Finn as he dug in.

"Rach, this is amazing." He told her after a couple of mouthfuls. She smiled and he placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly.

Rachel suddenly realised something. Yes, she had missed Finn and longed for him - there was no doubt about it - but she had also been longing for something else and she had just understood what it was.

"Finn?" She said slowly, wondering how to tell him about her discovery. "How about I give you a better welcome home present?"

"Like what? Because that dish is going to be hard to top." Finn informed her, sliding the empty bowel across the table.

Rachel raised an eyebrow before climbing climbing onto Finn's lap - straddling him.

"You missed me right?"

"Of course." He replies confused, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Well, show me how much." She bit her lip, praying he wouldn't reject her as she slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Finn's eyes widened as he realised what she was getting at. He stopped her hands with his own.

"Rach, I-" She sucked in a breath, embarrased and tried to climb off of his lap but he held her there.

"Finn, just let go of me please, so I can work out to gain some pride back." His hold on her, however, did not loosen.

"Rach, I wasn't saying no." It took a minute for his words to sink in, and when they did, Rachel stopped squirming.

"You - you weren't?" She stuttered.

He shook his head. "No, it's just last time, the next morning you were so embarrased and you said it would never happen again, so I wanted to check you defiantly wanted this."

Rachel sighed. "Okay, yeah, I did say that and at the time I meant it, but seeing you now after ten days I - I dunno but I want you Finn. I really do." Rachel was blushing by the time she finished.

Finn brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face before leaning in and gently pushing his lips to hers. "I want you too."

She brought her hands around his neck, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Then what are we waiting for?" She whispered.

Finn's lips were back on hers and she felt her eyes close when he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. When she moaned into his mouth, he decided to move things along a bit. He laid her down on the sofa and held himself above her.

"Are you sure you don't want to take this upstairs?" He asked, nibbling at her neck.

"Nuh uh. Here's fine." She shook her head and pulled him closer by his half-open shirt.

"I don't want to crush you." He laughed, taking in her small frame and his large one.

"You won't." She pressed, reuniting their mouths. She pushed the shirt back of his shoulders and set to work undoing his belt - only to be stopped by Finn. That was really getting old and annoying.

"I've shown you mine, you show me yours." He told her.

She held her arms above her head and he slipped the t-shirt off before running his hands down her sides.

"God Rach, you're beautiful." He told her, taking in her bright pink bra and toned stomach. She turned red and undid his belt pushing the pants down his legs. He shimmied out of them, then unzipped her skirt and whipped it off.

"You sure?" He checked. She ran her hands through his hair and nodded.

"100%."

Yeah, Finn thought, this was defiantly better than the pasta.

* * *

><p>"So that's twice now." Finn observed as they laid on her sofa with a sheet draped around them. Well, he was on the sofa, Rachel was on top of him.<p>

"Mmmm..." She murmured.

"What are you thinking?" He wondered, running his fingers through her hair.

"That I'm..." She trailed off and Finn froze. She was the one who pushed it.

"Yes?" He pressed.

Rachel stood up and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Rach...If you're regretting this, which you obviously are, then I'm just gonna leave." He pulled his pants on and buckled his belt as fast as he could, just wanting to get the hell out of there, embarrased. He reached for his shirt but Rachel grabbed it.

"I'm not regretting it Finn, and that's the problem."

"What are you talking about?" She was making his head hurt.

"Seven years. Seven years you've been my best friend, Finn. Been there for me, the only one I can truly be myself around and I wouldn't want it any other way." She ran her hand through her hair, trying to work out how to get her point across.

"What are you saying you don't want to be best friends anymore?" Finn thre his hands in the air, wondering what the hell was going on.

"No! Of course I still want to be best friends." Rachel blinked and a single tear ran down her face. "but that's it. I want things to be the same way they've always been only now-" Finally, Finn got it. What she was trying to say, crossing the room in three long strides, he pulled her tightly to his chest, feeling her instantly relax.

"Only now you want to sleep together." He fought the urge to laugh but his lips did twitch at the the craziness of their situation.

"Does that make me a slut?" Rachel asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Finn pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders, realising her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"What? No, how could you think that about yourself? It's not your fault you can't resist the Finster. I'm actually surprised you lasted this long - even if you are my best friend."

Rachel's lips twitched but she was unable to stop the grin that spread across her face and the laugh that escaped her mouth. Before Finn could register what was happening, Rachel was bent over, clutching her sides in a complete laughing fit.

"Rach? Why are you laughing? I was being serious!" This only made her laugh harder, her voice raising an octave. She fell backwards onto the couch, gasping for breath.

Finn felt himself grin as he listened to her adorable laughter. Before he knew it, he was laying next to her, laughing just as hard, not really sure what at, just knowing it felt good.

They both gasped for breath and Rachel slipped her hand into Finn's.

"What are we going to do?" She sighed. Finn turned his head so he was looking at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well...have you ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"Yeah, it's when you're friends but you sleep together."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "That seems like a way forward."

"So make this a regular thing?" Rachel checked.

Finn shrugged. "Well you can't seem to keep your hands off of me so we'll have to." Rachel smacked his chest.

"Oh shut up and don't be so full of yourself." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated.

"Okay. Let's do the whole friends with benefits thing. Do you want me to say it in a different lanuage?" She asked, joking.

"No. Then I wouldn't be able to understand you." Finn said confused but Rachel just shook her head.

"So...Should we set some ground rules?" She asked. Now it was Finn's turn to shake his head.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try and plan everything out, detail by detail. Just go with the flow. I bet you used to order your teddies in height order or something, like Monica in '_Friends'_ where it's Emma's first birthday." Finn finished.

"I did not!" Rachel denied and Finn raised an eyebrow. "I ordered them in alphabetical order." She blushed as Finn laughed.

"Yeah, like that's any less crazy."

"Okay, fine but just one thing, are we allowed to date other people?" Rachel asked. It's not like she'd met anyone but she couldn't expect Finn to change his lifestyle just because of their arrangement.

"I don't see why not and besides it may have already stopped by the time we meet people." Finn shrugged. Rachel didn't think she was ever going to get tired of Finn's body but when he called it off, she'd deal with it. Beside, she went seven years without him. That's before she knew what she was missing out on, she thought.

"Yeah, I agree." Rachel said when she realised he was waiting for an answer. They both nodded and there was an arkward silence, until Rachel thought of something she should have asked a long time ago.

"Oh my god. I am such a bad friend. Did you get it?" She asked excited but Finn just looked at her blankly.

"The promotion that you flew out to Chicago for." She reminded her, feeling terrible.

"Oh that." Finn scratched her head and Rachel felt her heart sink. "I had that one in the bag."

Rachel grinned and jumped at him.

"Oh My God. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." She pulled back and smirked.

"How about we celebrate?" She started to undo his belt again before capturing his lips with her own.

**A/N: So, sorry for the lack of updates recently but it's been exam week and even though I've probably failed them all I still needed to 'revise.' Hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Thoughts/Feedback?**

**Shoutout to Daisy ( if you'll still with me.) and Kate. (If you got this far.) **

**Next Chapter: Rachel and Finn caught out? **

**Review!**

**Love you all, **

**Paige x **


	5. Shower & Lunch

**A/N: So sooner than last time, thankfully. Thank you to every one who reviewed, I think I replied to every one that I could. However if you have an account, please sign in so I can reply to you. Big thanks to 'Absolutely', you're review was greatly appreciated. Also 'Bonobo Ono Ono', 'Sammy,' and 'Rachel.x'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. I wouldn't mind a certain Mr. Monteith though...**

"Oh yes. Right there. That feels so good, Finn." Rachel moaned.

"Rach, can you shut up?" Finn laughed.

"Well, it's not my fault you can wash hair so well." Rachel defended, stepping out of the shower and pulling a towel around herself.

"Yeah well, blame Kurt and his saloon." Finn winked, wrapping a towel around his own waist.

"I'll remember to thank him for that later." She teased, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Finn's hands guided over down her back and settled on her butt, while Rachel's tangled in his hair. This continued for a few minutes until Finn moved his hands to her chest and sucked on her neck. Rachel moaned, not really caring it was going to leave a mark.

Ever since four nights ago, when had agreed to do this, they had been unable to keep their hands off of each other and showering together had become a favourite pastime.

"Rachel, where are you?" They both froze as Kurt's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Shoot. You need to hide." Rachel pushed on Finn's chest and he looked around hopelessly.

"Where do you want me to go? Down the toilet?" Finn whispered sarcastically.

"I don't know, just hide!" She whispered frantically. Kurt's footsteps could be heard jogging up the stairs and Rachel quickly kicked Finn's clothes into the corner of the room where they wouldn't be seen. Giving Kurt a key was a really bad idea in hindsight.

She ran to the bathroom door, hoping to get to her bedroom before Kurt caught her. However, as she opened the dorr, she nearly collided right into him. She froze. Even though he had been the one to introduce them, she doubted Kurt would be alright with his best friend and brother sleeping together. At least with no strings attached.

"There you are! I have something important I need to ask you." Kurt smiled pushing past Rachel and sitting on the closed toliet seat.

Rachel turned around slowly and realised Finn was no-where in sight, yet she knew he hadn't left the room.

Panicking, she faced Kurt. "Do you wanna go downstairs?" He voice was calm and she couldn't help thinking she would make an excellent actress.

"No, I'll be two minutes and then I'll be out of your hair. Speaking of hair, you may want to put some anti-frizz in that before it dries completely." Kurt motioned to her dripping hair and Rachel wished he would get to the point.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yes, well on Friday, a group of us are heading up to the countryside. It's Blaine's parents old place and it's meant to be beautiful. Would you like to come with us for a long weekend?"

Rachel shifted from one foot to the other. "Who's going?"

"Me, Blaine, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, that guy from Finn's work and Finn." Kurt counted off on his fingers as Rachel thought it over. A whole weekend away with Finn sounded good but how were they meant to hide what they were doing or worse, keep their hands off of each other?

"Okay, I'm in." After all, the pro's outweighed the con's.

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together before standing up. "Well, I best be off. I'm meeting Blaine for lunch." He kissed her cheek and made for the door but spun around at the last second.

"What face cream are you using? It smells amazing."

"Oh hold on." She poked her head around the shower curtain and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Finn standing in her shower. He held a finger to his lips - warning her to be quiet. She reached for the cream that was on the shelf next to Finn and handed it to Kurt. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed anything.

Finn waited a full ten seconds after the front door slammed before stepping out of the shower and wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist from behind.

"Phew, that was close." Rachel breathed, resting her head on Finn's chest.

"Yes it was. Especially when you pulled that curtain, you nearly pulled it too far across and he would've seen me." Finn told her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Luckily, their height difference allowed it.

"I didn't know you were there." She admitted.

"Well, you didn't think I had actually gone down the toilet did you?" He joked.

"How was I supposed to know where you were? Anyway, you're definatly going this weekend?" She asked turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why? Am I the only reason _you're_ going?" Finn was joking but when Rachel looked up at him, her expression was serious.

"Pretty much." He dipped his head down to kiss her and when he pulled back she still had her eyes closed.

"Yes I'm going." She yelped as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the shower.

"Now, we are going to finish what we were doing before we were interrupted." He told her, throwing their towels over the sink and stepping back into the shower.

"But we'd already finished our shower." She giggled and he stood her upright.

"How about we forget about that detail?" He turned the water on and pulled her to him, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Miss Berry?" Rachel looked up from her conversation with Quinn to find Santana leaning on the doorframe. "There's somebody here to see you." She stepped to the left and Finn poked his head around the door.<p>

"Alright, Rach?" He grinned. Rachel jumped up, smashing her knee on the table in the process.

"What are you doing here?" She asked steadily, despite the agony in her knee.

"I thought I could take you to lunch." Rachel smiled.

"Do you think you could wait ten minutes? I just need to finish things here and then we can go." She motioned to Quinn who Finn only just seemed to notice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." Quinn grinned and Finn smiled back at her.

"Oh, Sorry." Rachel laughed shakily, not liking that look one bit. "Finn, this is Quinn, I'm organising a work party with her. Quinn this is Finn, my..." Rachel trailed off, wondering how to finish that sentance, not that either of them seemed to mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Quinn flipped her hair over her shoulder and held out a hand.

"You too." Finn shook her hand before turning back face Rachel. "So, do you wanna get out of here?" Rachel glanced at Quinn, who was still staring at Finn.

"Oh, that's fine. You two go ahead, I need to be somewhere anyway." Quinn stood up and with one last smile at Finn, left the room.

"Okay, let's go." Rachel grabbed her Iphone and bag and made for the door, only to stop when she saw Santana was still standing there.

"Yes?" She wondered but Santana only shook her head.

"Well, in that case," Finn slung his hand over Rachel's shoulders. "See you later Satan. I mean Santana." Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but Santana only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Finnoncence." They smiled sarcastically at each other before Rachel decided to break things up and pulled Finn out of her office.

"Just ignore her. She's like it to everyone." Rachel sighed. "There must be a reason she's like that."

Finn was about to reply when Rachel spotted someone she really needed to talk to about to leave the building.

"Hey." She yelled and thankfully, the blonded spun around.

"Hi?"

"Hi Brittany, I know it's late notice but I was wondering if you could leave the Salvatore wedding for Lauren to sort out and take over someone that I've been working with called Quinn Fabray just for this weekend while I'm away."

Brittany looked at her confused. "But if you're organising it, then they must be paying well. Are you sure you want _me_ to take over?" Rachel smiled.

"Brittany, it's only for this weekend and besides I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't have hired you in the first place."

Brittany jumped forward and hugged Rachel. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Is there anybody helping you?"

"Yes, my assistant, Santana Lopez."

"Oh, I've never met her but I'm sure she's lovely." Rachel fought the urge to snort. She could think of many words to describe Santana but lovely wasn't one of them.

"Ok, I'll speak to you later." Brittany waved and left.

"Now, can we go to lunch?" Finn joked and Rachel playfully shoved him.

"Come on then."

They ended up going to _'Nations._' - a famous Italian place.

"What can I get you hot stuff?" The waitress shamelessly flirted.

Rachel gripped the fork tighter, to prevent herself from shoving it through the woman's hand.

"I'll have the pizza and Rach?"

"The Pasta Carbanara." Rachel spoke through gritted teeth and Finn looked at her strangly before turning back to the waitress and flashing a smile, which only fuelled Rachel's anger.

In all honesty, Rachel didn't understand why she was so mad. She had seen Finn with other girls before, had even laughed and joked about it. So, why did she wanna rip this girl's hair out just because she was flirting with Finn and he her?

The waitress went off to place their order and Finn turned to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" He aksed furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

Finn continued to stare at her, waiting for an honest answe but when she turned her face away and said nothing, Finn knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of her so he sat back in his chair, sighing.

They stayed like that until the waitress returned with their food.

"Here you go." She winked but Finn ignored her, trying to work out why Rachel was so mad all of a sudden.

The waitress huffed and walked over to another table, disgruntled while Finn placed his hand over Rachel's.

"Please tell me what I've done so I can apologise. I hate it when you're mad at me." Rachel looked into Finn's pleading eyes and felt her anger evaporate.

"I'm fine. It's me who should be apologising, I was just thinking about something at work." Rachel smiled so Finn would know she was genuine.

"Well, forget about work, you're here with me." Rachel leaned over and took the chillies off of Finn's pizza knowing he hated them, while he did the same with her mushrooms.

"So, has Kurt packed for you yet?" Finn asked munching on a chip while Rachel groaned.

"Why does he feel the need to have complete control over what I wear?"

"Rach, not that I don't love your style but when I first met you, you were wearing loafers and a jumper with a unicorn on it, and that was to a party. My birthday party in fact."

Rachel put her head in her hands. "Oh God, I bet you thought I was a complete nutter. How the hell did you even become my friend?"

Finn laughed. "Honestly, I did think you were a little crazy when I first met you and not just because of what you were wearing but I also thought 'There's a girl who's not afraid to be different' and that's why I became your friend and I don't regret it either."

Rachel smiled as she tried to imagine her life without Finn. She wouldn't have her company for a start but it also went a lot deeper than that. She wouldn't have someone who she could call and tell about her day and hear about theirs in return. She wouldn't have someone she could be herself around, and she wouldn't have somebody that she could always rely on.

"I'm glad to hear that because I don't either." She leant over and interwined her fingers with his as they finished their meal.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed happily to herself as she stepped out of the elevator. She had just finished lunch and they had rounded it off with a hot make-out session in the back of a taxi. Only stopping when the taxi driver told her he was outside her company so break it up.<p>

Rachel paused when she could hear voices coming from her office, glancing at her clock realising that it was 4pm and her hall should be clear by now.

Pushing open the door, she was relieved to find it was only Santana in her office and to her surprise, Brittany.

They stopped their previous laughter when they looked up and realised she was standing in the room.

Brittany jumped up. "I'm sorry, I came up to introduce myself to Santana and she said you were out at lunch and it would be okay to use your office."

Rachel smiled and Brittany relaxed. "It's fine. Did you guys discuss anything?"

"Is it okay if Santana runs you through the new ideas? Only I've really got to get back to Lauren."

Rachel nodded and Brittany hurried out of the room.

Santana held up the new ideas to Rachel and talked her through them.

"So, you're going to be alright working with Brittany?" Rachel checked, knowing how difficult Santana could be.

"Oh yes, I'm going to be fine working with Brittany."

**A/N: Okay, So suggestions/Ideas for the trip are welcome as I am kinda stumped on what they should do when they get there...**

**Also, I've decided as a thank-you, everyone who reviews this chapter can have a sneek peek of the next one if they so wish...**

**Review!**

**Paige x **


	6. Caught Out

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews. I didn't have time to reread this chapter so please ignore any mistakes. **

"Wow." Rachel looked around in awe. This place was ten times better than she had imagined. The house was huge, you know like one of the ones you see in a magazine, and there was a stone driveway and then behide that, grass that Rachel thought couldn't get any greener.

"This place is amazing." Rachel breathed, sliding her sunglasses up into her hair.

"My parents wanted somewhere they could just come and rest without anything getting in the way." Blaine panted, heaving all of Kurt's bags out of the car boot. Let's just say, there was more than a few. "The only problem is that there are only five bedrooms. Kurt and I can share but you guys are gonna have to figure out which two are sharing."

Blaine and Kurt went off to put some of the bags away while Rachel faced the rest.

"Hell to the no. There is no way I'm sharing, not even with Rachel. I need my space." Mercedes had a hand on her hip and lips pursed.

Rachel sighed. "Well, that's one single room gone."

"I'm not sharing either. I'm like a sex shark. I need to keep moving or I'll die and I am not comfortable getting laid with one of you in the room." Puck informed them.

"Noah, the nearest town is miles away. How exactly are you going to pick up girls?" Rachel asked.

"Trust me Berry. I'll find a way." Puck winked and Rachel shook her head, believing he would. "Okay, that leaves me, Finn and Sam."

"Well, it wouldn't bother me if you wanted to share." Sam smiled putting an arm around her shoulder. He had been hitting on her for the whole ride and even though it was kind of annoying, Rachel couldn't deny she liked the attention.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Finn basically growled. She didn't know why but he had been in a foul mood all day. "but that isn't going to happen." Finn pulled Rachel's arm and she stumbled out of Sam's hold onto Finn's chest. "Rachel and I can share."

"Do I get a say in that?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really." Finn snapped and Rachel frowned.

"Okay, I was only joking. I'll go and start taking our bags up." Rachel grabbed two bags and started walking ahead. She wanted to cheer Finn up but she'd have to talk to him in private. She was however; unaware of what was going on behide her. Anger bubbled up inside of Finn when he realised what Sam was doing.

"Dude, quit staring at her ass." He whacked him around the back of the head, just not as hard as he wanted to.

"The hell?" Sam cried, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you blame me? Look at the jeans. She's obviously done that on purpose."

Finn followed his gaze and realised Sam was right. The jeans WERE really tight. Not that that made it okay for him to be staring. "Just stop alright."

"You're the one that gets to share a room with her. At least let me have my fun. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." Finn sighed, deciding to go up to their room and try and get this unexplainable feeling under control. He slammed the door behide him and kicked a chair, furious at himself and Sam. Why did he want to beat him to a pulp just because he was looking at Rachel like that? Yes, he had always been protective of her but this was different. Why?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked softly entering from the attached bathroom. She sat down next to him and started to play with the hair on the nape of him neck.

"Come on. Tell me what the matter is." She pushed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's just Sam." He admitted.

"What about him?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He just looks at you like you're a piece of meat."

Rachel laughed. "Finn always the gentleman, but isn't that what all the guys do?" "I don't." He told her honestly, turning to look at her.

"Yes because your mum would kill you. How about," Rachel moved her face closer to his, "we mark this room as ours and forget all about Sam?" Rachel whispered and before she knew it, Finn had thrown her flat on her back and was hovering over her. "You know, that sounds like a brilliant plan but you have to be quiet."

Rachel smirked. "I'll try, but you and I both know I have killer vocals."

"Do you think you could teach me how to play tennis while we're here? Blaine said there's a court and I've always wanted to learn." Rachel asked lying on Finn's bare chest, circling his bellybutton with her finger.

"Sure one day when the rest are going, we can go down, if not we can always go on our own." Finn lifted her chin up and placed what he thought would be a chaste kiss on her mouth but turned into a full blown make out session, with Rachel hitching her bare leg over Finn's waist.

"So we're –Oh my God! My eyes! They're burning!"

They both grabbed the sheets in an attempt to cover themselves when they realized they were no longer alone as Kurt ran into walls because he was covering his eyes.

"Put some clothes on." He screamed and Finn and Rachel scrambled out of bed and threw their clothes on as quickly as they could.

"You can turn around." Rachel said steadily as she blew hair out of her face.

Kurt turned, slowly uncovering his eyes. "You…and…You?" He pointed from Finn to Rachel, eyes wide.

"Kurt, this isn't what it looks like." Rachel panted.

"Really? Because it looks like my best friend was just in bed with my brother." His voice rose as he reached the end of his sentence.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like." Finn supplied unhelpfully and Rachel shot him a 'stop talking now' look before turning back to Kurt.

"It's not what you think though." Kurt ignored her, instead just sitting down on the bed.

"When did you two start dating?" Well, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Oh no. We're not together." Rachel said quickly.

"So what?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We're still just best friends. Only –" Finn broke off, scratching the back of his neck.

Kurt looked confused for a moment longer before jumping up, gasping.

"No way! You're sex buddies now?" He hissed.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed at the same time as Finn said "We prefer the term friend's with benefits."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Only just over a week." Rachel answered because Finn looked seriously uncomfortable. Not that she wasn't, but Kurt was his BROTHER.

Kurt snorted before shaking his head in amusement. "Finn, could I talk to Rachel alone for a minute please."

Finn nodded and began to leave the room. "I better go and explain to the others why there was so much screaming."

"There're not here. I was going to tell you that before –" Kurt left his sentence hanging and Finn took the chance to leave the room.

"Rachel, why are you doing this?" Kurt started when the door was firmly shut.

"It's not like there's a lot of guys knocking on my door and it just happened and besides it's amazing –"

"Still my brother." Kurt interrupted, placing his fingers in his ears. "That's not my point. What's going to happen when this dies down huh?"

"We've already discussed this. Everything is going to be the same as it was before."

"Is that even possible? Rachel, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"What do you think is going to happen? I'm going to fall in love with him or something as cliché as that?"

Kurt said nothing and Rachel laughed.

"I've known the guy seven years. If I was going to fall in love with him, it would've happened already."

"Okay fine. I won't tell anyone about this not even Blaine."

"Thank you." Rachel leant over and hugged him.

"Just do me a favor and lock the door next time."

XXX

"I can't do it." Rachel stamped her foot and Finn sighed.

"Yes, you can. You're just got to be gentle. Here." Finn stood behide her, placing his hands over hers that were holding the tennis racket tightly. They were the only ones on the court and as it was dark and late, they knew that wouldn't be interrupted. He had been trying to teach her how to play tennis for the past hour, but so far, Rachel couldn't even get the ball over the net.

Finn swung the racket backwards ad forwards a few times, trying to show her how to do it. "See. Easy." He grinned.

"That may be but now I can't concentrate." Finn frowned.

"Are you cold of something, because if you are you can have my jacket?" Rachel rolled her eyes."

"No, I can't concentrate because you're standing way too close to me." To prove her point, Rachel moved slightly, her butt rubbing against his groin, causing her to groan.

"Rach, now is not the time."

"I know, that's my point." She replied hiding a smile at the effect she had on him.

"Fine." He stood back away from her.

"I never said I wanted you to move," she pouted.

"I needed to." He confessed "but if you manage to hit the ball over the net correctly, then I'll take you back to the house and show you what you do you me.

Apparently, all Rachel needed was a reason.

XXX

"Okay. So Blaine and Kurt versus Sam and Rachel." Mercedes called, taking a sip of her coke. Rachel smiled slightly at Sam and he winked back at her.

"I'm really bad at playing tennis." She told him playing with her racket nervously.

"It's fine. Apparently, Kurt's not too good either, so the teams are evened out." Rachel nodded, taking her place on the court, wishing she was playing with Finn as he was outstanding at all sports.

When she woke up, he had gone, leaving her a note telling her that he had gone into town with Puck to get some food. With them gone, Blaine had suggested a match of two versus two and Rachel was already dreading it. Blaine was first to serve and Rachel was relieved when Sam ran across the court and hit the ball back.

As the game progressed, it became obvious that Kurt was just as bad as Rachel, if not worse and it was more Blaine versus Sam. They finished up forty-five minutes later with Rachel and Sam winning.

"High five, girl." Sam grinned holding up his hand.

"Well, it's not like I actually did anything." She laughed, still jumping up and hitting his hand.

"You know, you're wasting your time, she's kind of taken as she's sleeping-" Kurt's voice drifted over and Rachel spun around quickly not thinking that Kurt was that close or the tennis racket would go that high.

"Aagh! Rachel you broke my nose." Kurt screamed, in agony, clutching his face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried, waving her hands in the air, not sure of what to do with them.

Sam came running back, Blaine in tow, who then led Kurt back into the house.

"Rachel can you get me some hot water and a cloth from the kitchen, please?" Blaine asked seating Kurt on the couch. Rachel hurried into the kitchen glad to be of some use.

Returning to the front room, Rachel flinched from the amount of blood on Kurt's face. Thankfully his nose wasn't broken, it had just been hit the wrong way but that still didn't stop the unease in Rachel's stomach.

"Could I talk to Rachel alone for a minute, please?" Kurt asked sweetly and Rachel's eyes widened as Mercedes, Blaine and Sam all left the room.

"Can I ask why you hit me round the face with a tennis racket?" Kurt started when the door was firmly shut.

"I didn't mean. I panicked and-"

"because I was about to let your secret out?"

"Yes. I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, Finn wasn't there to tell him to back off, so I thought I would do it for him."

"Why? It's not like Finn and I are in a committed relationship. We've already agreed that we can see other people."

"So, you're interested in dating Sam.?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"No, but that's not the point-"she was cut off by the door opening revealing Finn.

"So, I heard you broke Kurt's nose." Rachel grabbed a pillow and growled into it.

She was never going to live this down was she?

XXX

"Dance with me." Rachel jumped when Sam whispered in her ear.

"Now?" she shouted over the loud music. The club that Kurt had convinced them to come to was packed with people and it was hard to make out people's face with all the flashing lights.

Rachel was currently perched on a stool by the bar on her own. Finn had left to go to the toilet ten minutes ago and still hadn't returned. Puck was chatting up some blonde at the opposite end of the bar, while Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were up dancing.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Rachel stood pulling her very short dress as far as it would go, before grabbing Sam's hand and leading him over to the dance floor just as 'Right There' came on.

Rachel cringed at the lyrics as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could tell he wasn't happy with their position but instead of saying anything he placed his hands on her hips. This continued for a minute (Rachel cringing when the lyrics grew more suggestive and Sam's hand slid further and further south.) until Rachel glanced at the bar and saw Finn hugging and placing a kiss on some random girl cheek.

So that's where he had gotten to.

"Excuse me for a second." Rachel said into Sam's ear before making her way back over to the bar.

"Hey Rach, this is –" Finn started.

"Dance with me." Rachel interrupted, not caring who the trashy blonde was. Finn looked taken aback but still stood and took her hand.

"Where've you been?" Rachel asked when they were on the dance floor.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom and then as I was coming out I bumped into Blaine's cousin Sophie and got talking."

Rachel lifted her head from his chest. "That was Blaine's cousin?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Rachel didn't answer, instead just placing her head back on his chest.

From films she had watched and books she had read, she was pretty sure that if you were friend's with benifiets, you weren't meant to be this involved with the other person. So, she'd have to do the sensible thing and call the whole thing off.

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Bartie or Brittana?

Review!


	7. Doubts

**A/N: Hi, thank you all so much for your reviews and _GleekersloveFinchel _for your ideas, which I will be using. **

"Too Pink. Too flowery. Too frilly. Too – Rachel, why on earth have you got a little Bo Peep costume in here? At least that's what I think it is." Kurt's voice drifted from her wardrobe, in which he had been frantically searching for the past half hour.

Rachel sighed and sat up off of her bed to go and help Kurt. "It was for a fancy dress party."

"Well, so far that is the only decent outfit in here. You can't go to a party in any of this stuff because, forgive me, your wardrobe sucks."

Rachel browsed through her many dresses and skirts before picking out a polka dot skirt.

"This will be fine if you do my hair nice." Realising Kurt hadn't answered yet, she glanced up to find his face frozen in sheer horror.

"Words actually fail me right now. Come on, we're going shopping." Rachel rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag and quickly followed Kurt out of the door.

* * *

><p>"You know, if my brother saw you in that, he'd have a heart attack." Kurt smirked.<p>

Rachel spun around in front of the mirror, trying to get a look at the back of the dress. Even though it was something she wouldn't have picked, she couldn't deny it looked good.

It was a red halter dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. **(**"I don't know. It's kinda not my style." Rachel bit her lip unsure.

"Shall we snap a pic and send it to Finn to see what he thinks?" Kurt took out his Blackberry but Rachel snatched it off him.

"I'll get it but I want it to be a surprise. And besides, what's with all the Finn and Rachel talk today?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Kurt started as Rachel hung the dress back up and pulled on her jeans. "And I am officially on Team Finchel."

"What the hell is Finchel?" Rachel spluttered as they exited the changing rooms.

"It's your couple name and I have decided that I ship you. Once I got over the initial shock, I remembered the whole reason I introduced you in the first place was so you could get together. Imagine, if you two got married my best friend would be my sister-in-law."

"Woah. Slow down. How many times do I have to tell you that our relationship is just physical." Rachel interrupted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You keep believing that honey and then when I turn out to be right, I can rub it in your face."

Rachel rolled her eyes and wondered if she should tell Kurt about her dilemma.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I should call the whole thing off." She confessed, handing her card to the woman behind the counter.

"How come?"

"Well, I don't know. I just…" Rachel trailed off. Why was she going to call it off? Because she was worried she's starting to feel something more? She couldn't tell Kurt that. Especially after the conversation they were just having.

"It's fine. You don't need to explain anything to me but Finn is my brother, so please don't hurt him. Speaking of Finn, now that I've got your outfit sorted out, I better go over and check what he's wearing. I swear you two are a match made in bad fashion heaven. You know, if you were taking me we wouldn't have this problem." Kurt hinted.

"Please don't make me feel bad about this. It's really rare that a client invites you to the party you've helped organised and Quinn said I could bring a friend. You know how awkward I get at places like this and you would run off. At least I can count on Finn staying by my side."

"Okay, I was only joking. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how come you rang me?" Finn asked as soon as Rachel opened her front door.<p>

"I hired a movie and got some popcorn. We haven't watched a film together in ages." Rachel struggled to keep the enthusiasm in her voice.

She had decided. Tomorrow, after Quinn's party, she was going to call it off and because of that, Rachel wanted tonight to be perfect just it case things weren't the same between them for a while.

"Cool. What movie is it?" He asked, plonking himself down on the couch as she headed to the kitchen.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part one. You know how Kurt wants us to go and see the new one with him soon, so I thought we should catch up on the storyline."

"Good Idea. Kurt gets really pissed if I ask questions during Harry Potter." Finn took his drink from Rachel and pressed 'Play' on the remote.

Rachel brought her legs up to her chest and cuddled in to Finn's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Half an hour into the movie and Finn couldn't stand it anymore.

"I have no idea what is going on in this movie and not in a cool inception kind of way. I mean, what the hell is a horcrux and what is the deal with Snape?"

Rachel looked up. "You didn't watch the last one either did you?" She laughed when he shook his head.

"Then yeah, you're pretty much screwed." Rachel leaned over and grabbed the remote, before pressing the off button and standing up.

"Come on. There's no point watching a film that neither of us are going to enjoy." Finn took her outstretched hand and followed as she pulled him upstairs to her room.

"And the real reason you called me over, suddenly becomes clear." Finn laughed but Rachel shut him up by cupping his face in her hands and gently pulling his mouth to hers.

The kiss was different to others they had shared. Instead of rough and rushed, it was sweet and she could feel it in the tips of her toes.

When Finn made to pull her top off, she pulled back, taking his hands in her own.

"Finn, I want tonight to be different. I want us to take out time and-" Rachel tried to think of a way to tell him what she wanted without using the words 'make love.'

Finn understood what she was trying to say and tangled his fingers in her hair before lowering her onto the bed with him hovering over her.

Silently, he moved to her neck, kissing the spot just below her ear that he knew made her moan. She didn't disappoint.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and as he slid the top up, kissed every bit of exposed skin.

"Finn," She moaned tugging his hair before reuniting their mouths.

"Patience, baby." He murmured against her lips and Rachel froze at the term of endearment.

"Rach?" He paused, keeping his hands still on her hips.

"It's nothing, honestly carry on."

That time was the best they both had ever had.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the toliet lid, panicking.<p>

There were no words to describe how she had felt after that and the thought was making her have a near panick attack.

She was in way to deep.

She walked back into the bedroom to find Finn passed out and she couldn't describe how adorable he looked.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, she sat back and let a tear fall.

"I think I'm in love with you."

**A/N: All reviewers will get a sneek peek at the fight scene in the next chapter and anyone willing to make a banner for this story would be great. **

**Review! I'm really nervous about his chapter.**

**Paige x **


	8. Buttons, Bars and Fights

A/N: **So, I know only half of you got the sneek peek bu tmy PM's starting playing up so I am sorry. That is why this chapter is up so soon. **

Finn's hand slipped for the third time. Stupid buttons, why couldn't they just do up?

Finn sighed and rested his head on the mirror in front of him. Call him cheesy or whatever but he couldn't get last night out of his head. He obviously had had his fair share in women but Rachel was just – Well, if he knew she would be able to make him feel like that, he would of done that a long time ago.

"You ready yet?" She asked softly. He turned around, breath catching in his throat.

"Wow. Rach, you look – well, amazing." How is it possible for someone so short to have legs that go on for miles?

"Thanks." She replied before walking over and helping him do up them freaking buttons.

"So, I was thinking. We don't have to stay for long. All we need to do is show our faces, I'll say hi to Quinn, then we can come back to mine." Rachel told him, patting the shirt that was finally done up.

Finn was about to ask if maybe there would be a repeat of last night but Rachel kissed him and all thoughts flew from his mind. Don't get him wrong, it was all kinds of awesome when she was controlling and stuff but this was like a new type of awesome.

"We better go or else we're going to be late." She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah," He whispered back. There were so many things he wanted to ask her. Where did they now stand? What had last night meant for her? Did it change things between them? Instead, he just took her hand and led her to the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm so glad you could both came." Quinn smiled brightly, looking gorgeous in a blue dress.<p>

"Thanks for inviting us." Rachel smiled back, tightening her arm around Finn's waist, not missing the way Quinn's eyes followed the movement.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel spotted Santana making her way towards the restrooms.

"Can I leave you alone for two minutes while I go and speak to Satan." Rachel whispered into Finn's ear.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether there are any guys here who are not forty years older then me." Rachel laughed and squeezed his waist before retracting her arm.

"See you in a minute." Rachel walked away but not before she heard. "Here, I'll show you to the bar." She looked back in time to see Quinn grab Finn's hand and pull him away.

Well, at least she'd know where to find him now. She entered the toilets while Santana was reapplying her lip-gloss.

"Hey Santana, I just thought I'd come and say well done for adding the finishing touches. The dancers were a great idea." Santana looked her up and down slowly before giving her a tight smile.

"Thanks. Actually, the dancers were Brittany's idea. She does a dance club on Saturdays."

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, pass the message along." They stood in an awkward silence for about ten seconds before Rachel turned around and pushed open the door.

"Miss Berry? I was just wondering if Brittany will be making an appearance this evening?"

"Er, Quinn wasn't aware she was involved so I don't think she was invited." Rachel gave a small wave goodbye before leaving the restroom, missing the way Santana's face dropped.

Rachel had to push her way through crowds of people to reach the bar and when she finally did, she wished she could turn around and forget the last twenty seconds.

She felt like her heart was in her throat and she had to fight the urge to throw up because at the end of the bar was Finn, only he wasn't alone. In fact a certain Miss Fabray was practically sitting on top of him, hands tangled in his hair and mouth moving against his.

Rachel spun around, looking for the exit. When she finally got outside, she slid down the brick wall, breathing deeply. That should be her, she couldn't help but think. Why had she even come to this stupid party?

"Hey, What are you doing? Why did you run out like that?" She looked up to find Finn towering above her and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your game of tonsil tennis?" She spat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, causing her to laugh sarcastically.

"I'm talking about you sharing saliva with Little Miss Perfect in there. I saw you, Finn."

"Quinn? Rach, she totally threw herself at me."

"Oh. Don't give me that. I saw you and you just couldn't say no could you?" She launched herself at him, hitting every part of him she could reach.

"You can't fight me. You're tiny. You fight like a hamster. Besides, why are you getting so angry? You're not my girlfriend!" He shouted and Rachel stopped instantly, taking a step backwards to look Finn in the eyes.

"Rach, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Finn. I know exactly what you meant. I'm good for nothing except being a warm body in your bed."

"Rach. How could you think that? That's not what I meant at all. I –" He cut off trying to find the right words to say but Rachel ploughed on.

"Finn, whatever this is, I think it should end."

"What because of Quinn. Rach, I told you –"

"No, not because of Quinn. I've been thinking about this for a few days and I think it's the right decision."

Finn took a step back as the puzzle pieces started to come together. "So, last night? You thought you could have one last time, try something different, before kicking me to the kerb because you've got bored?" Finn couldn't get his head around it. He thought last night had been special but now this?

"What? No! It wasn't like that! Last night was-"

"Whatever, Rachel." Finn needed to get away from her and fast but decided to at least try to make her feel what he was feeling first. "Quinn's waiting." With that, he turned on his heel, going back into the party, leaving Rachel to shed the tears that she had been holding back since the start of the argument.

As she walked home, mascara running as well as her nose, she failed to keep Finn's words and heart-broken expression out of her mind.

**A/N: So, I know it's like they've taken a step forward to take ten back but every story needs a little drama, no? Curious to see if you're on Team Rachel Or Finn at the moment. **

**Also, pictures of Rachel and Quinn's dresses can be found through links at the bottom of my profile. **

**Also, I've started to write a new story but was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it. It's Dark!Finchel and here's the summery: They didn't talk. They didn't sleep. Faced with the horrors of their past, they had no one to turn to – except each other. **

**Let me know before I upload it. **

**Review! I'll send a sneek peek of the next chapter. It's going to be an awkward day out. **

**Paige. **


	9. Harry Potter And The Awkward Day Out

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. It honestly is my motivation to get these chapters out quicker.**

**So, the majority of you were Team Rachel, which I was quite shocked about but here is the next chapter and hopefully Finn's chance to redeem himself.**

"What the hell happened here?"

Finn groaned and opened his eyes before immediately shutting them again due to the direct light.

"Finn?" He felt the bottom of the bed dip and squinted to find Kurt perched there.

"Stop shouting." He whispered, sitting up slowly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you have a hangover? I'm only guessing because of the eighty-five beer cans everywhere."

"I had a rough night." Finn rubbed his eyes, still trying to get used to the light.

"What happened last night? I went over to Rachel's because I thought you'd both be there and she's in just as bad of a state as you are." Kurt didn't miss the way Finn flinched when he said 'Rachel.' "Well?"

"Well, we called the whole sleeping together thing off."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"And Rachel saw me kissing another girl."

"What?" Kurt screeched, jumping off of the bed.

"Again please stop screaming. But it wasn't my fault. Quinn and I were talking and then all of a sudden, she jumped on me. I pushed her off as soon as I registered what was going on. I mean, how else would I have seen Rach run out?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Rachel ran out?"

"Yes, so I followed her and then she started screaming and hitting me before calling the whole thing off. "

"That's all?"

"Then we both said some stuff we shouldn't have and I went back into the party and left. Just out of the front door instead of the back."

Kurt sighed and paused, looking thoughtful. "Okay, I can see why you're upset but you can't stay cooped up in here all day. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Finn asked.

"The cinema. You know how long I have been waiting to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part Two. However, you really need to shower first."

* * *

><p>The sunglasses weren't working. Finn had had them on since he left the house and his eyes still hurt.<p>

Finn froze when he spotted Mercedes and Blaine at the ticket counter because they were with the last person he wanted to see.

"Kurt, what is Rachel doing here?" Finn hissed.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that?" Kurt shrugged but ran off to see them before Finn could say anything else.

He closed his eyes quickly before dragging his feet forward. He never knew that ten steps could feel like a thousand.

Judging by the look on Rachel's face, she didn't know he was going to be here either. He could also tell by the way she was twirling her hair around her finger that she was uncomfortable and by the way she was biting on her lip, she was nervous.

"Okay, So I've already bought the tickets but Finn could you get the drinks and Rachel could you get the popcorn?" Kurt smiled before handing Finn their tickets and running off with the others.

The silence was unbearable as the pair made their way to the refreshment counter.

"Could I have three boxes of large popcorn, please?" Rachel spoke, looking everywhere but Finn.

"And five cokes." Finn added. As the guy went off to get their stuff, Finn took a good look at Rachel as she was studying the leaflet.

Her eyes were slightly red and she had bags underneath them. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tracksuit top. In other words, there was obviously something wrong with her because in the seven years he had known her, Rachel Berry hardly ever wore trousers and had her hair up.

They grabbed their stuff and made their way into the screening.

When they got there, Rachel had to close her eyes and count to ten. Could this day get any worse?

The row was completely full apart from two seats at the end, next to each other.

She took her seat, attempting to ignore how close Finn was.

The movie went quickly, mainly because Rachel wasn't concentrating on it. She had her arms crossed over her chest so that she wouldn't slip and grab Finn's hand that was resting on the armrest.

She also couldn't help but remember what happened the last time they had watched Harry Potter together. The way his lips had kissed her skin and the way – stop it Rachel.

It was hard enough but then Ron and Hermione had to go and kiss on screen and Mercedes couldn't help but say 'That's so cute. They were best friends for seven years and now they're in love."

Rachel didn't miss the way that Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

When the torture was finally over Kurt suggested they all go and get some food.

"Sorry, I don't really feel well so I think I'm just going to go home." She sped home before anyone could say anything, missing the fact that Finn did exactly the same thing.

**A/N: So, I know it's short but it's also out a lot sooner than I expected. Curious to see if you have switched sides or still the same.**

**Review! Sneak peek of A Drunk!Rachel.**

**Paige**


	10. Misson Impossible

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe we have reached over 200 reviews! You guys are amazing, seriously. **

"I'm not going!" Rachel pressed for the third time as she cleaned her kitchen.

"Why? Because of Finn?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"No. I just don't feel like going to a party." Rachel moved the kettle so she could clean behind it.

"Right. You can tell me that until your blue in the face but we both know Finn _is _the reason you don't want to come. You haven't spoken in a week. You two used to be inseparable."

Rachel sighed. She missed Finn, terribly. Not just as a sleeping partner but as her best friend. She's lost count of the amount of times she had picked up the phone to tell Finn about something funny on the T.V or moan about work, only to put it back down again.

"Look, I'm not asking you to do it for Finn. I'm asking you to do it for my parents. You're like a daughter to them and they'd want you at their tenth wedding anniversary."

Rachel turned around to face Kurt. "That was low." She accused but he only shrugged.

"Fine. I'll come but I'm only staying for twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Where <em>are<em> Burt and Carole?" Rachel asked, scanning the many faces in the room.

"There're not here yet." Kurt answered, taking a dainty sip of his white wine.

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom. I won't be long." She made her way up the stairs, relieved.

She could say for sure that Finn wasn't here yet and was secretly hoping he wouldn't turn up until she was gone. She knew they couldn't carry on like this, they'd have to talk it out but Rachel wasn't sure how to go about it.

After finishing in the bathroom, she made her way back onto the landing, pausing when she glanced at the photographs on the wall.

There were many up there but only a few stood out – they were of herself and Finn. Her eye was drawn to one in particular. It was taken about a year ago, they were all at the beach but they were alone in the photo. Rachel was on Finn's back, legs wrapped tight around his waist, head thrown back in laughter while Finn was also laughing, head angled as though he was trying to look at her.

Rachel gulped before making her way quickly down the stairs and grabbing a glass of red wine before downing it.

"If I'm going to make it through tonight," She told a shocked Kurt, "I'm going to need a few drinks."

* * *

><p>"What's your name, sweet cheeks?" Rachel draped an arm around the nearest guy in an attempt to get the room to stop spinning.<p>

"Jesse." He winked and she frowned.

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

The guy looked deeply offended and began to speak. "No! I could name you-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I thought you were only going to have a _few_ drinks?" Kurt hissed, dragging her away from the guy with the girl's name.

"I did. I only had six." She told him, holding up eight fingers. "Or maybe it was more, I can't remember."

She looked confused before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Kurt, did you know you have two heads?"

"No, I'll make sure to get that checked out." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we have to sober you up before my parents get here or worse, Finn."

He pulled her up the stairs and pushed her into the bathroom before locking it behind them.

_"Oh, My man, I love him soooooo. He'll never know_." Rachel sang loudly, spinning in a circle and grabbing Kurt's hands. "Dance with me."

Kurt shook his head and led her to the sink.

"You know what man I love, Kurt? I love-"She screamed when he splashed cold water in her face.

"What did you do that for?" She cried, pushing her wet hair back out of her face.

"Come on, what you need is a good few cups of coffee." Kurt was starting to panic. Finn would kill him if her found Rachel in this state.

Another thing, he didn't want Rachel to make a show of herself and ruin the party.

"Ugh. I need to get you out of here." Kurt decided after Rachel started singing _'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."_

How did she even know that song?

He frantically pulled her back downstairs and ran over to Blaine.

"I'm taking her home. If anyone asks, she had a headache and felt sick."

Blaine nodded but then grabbed Kurt's arm. "Wait! What if your parents turn up while you're gone? They're going to want you here."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. Why was tonight turning out to be such a nightmare?

"Hey Kurt, do you see what I see?" Rachel asked, tugging on his arm.

"If you're going to ask me if Grandma Pat really has four arms then the answer is no, Rachel." He snapped.

"No, I was going to ask if Finn really did just walk in with Quinn on his arm."

Kurt's head snapped towards to the door and sure enough, to his horror, Finn was standing there with an unfamiliar blonde.

"That's Quinn?" He asked.

"Oh. You can see her too? I thought I hallucinating. That's a relief." Rachel said happily.

"Now, I really have to get you out of here." Kurt muttered under his breath. What the hell was his brother thinking?

"Rachel, go grab your coat and meet me by the door in five minutes. Okay?" Kurt demanded. Rachel nodded and wandered off in a way that would make Luna Lovegood proud. Right, now onto stage two.

"Finn!" He called, jogging over to the pair. "How come you're late?"

"Oh, that's my fault." Quinn interjected, smiling. "We bumped into each other and Finn invited me."

Kurt could tell from the expression of Finn's face that that wasn't what had happened but he would have to ask about that later. Now, he had to get them away from the door.

"Well, drinks are in the kitchen as is food. Now, go mingle." He hoped he didn't sound as frantic as he felt.

They began to move but then Finn stopped.

"Is Rachel here?" Kurt was spared the trouble of answering by an unmistakable laugh that all three head's whipped towards.

Kurt slapped a hand to his forehead. So much for Operation get-Rachel-out-before-Finn-saw-her.

Finn's mouth dropped open when he spotted Rachel. She was dancing with his cousin, Jesse but it wasn't just any type of dancing. She was _dirty dancing _with his cousin, Jesse.

He stormed over, Kurt hot on his heels and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn hissed.

"I was dancing." She grinned brightly and he caught the whiff of alcohol on her breath.

"Have you been _drinking?"_ He asked in disbelief.

"So what if I have?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared but the act was ruined when she stumbled and Finn had to grab her waist to steady her.

"Man, back off. I'm getting lucky tonight." Jesse drawled and Finn fought the urge to punch him (What kind of arse takes advantage of a drunken girl, anyway?) but Rachel was more important.

"I'm taking you home, now!" He pulled her towards the door but Rachel dug her heels in. Literally.

"I don't want to go home." She whined. "Besides, what about Quinn?"

Finn glanced around but Quinn was no-where around.

"I don't care about her right now. Come on." They got to the door but just as Finn was about to open it, it opened itself and Carole and Burt stood behind it.

"What's going on here?" Carole asked, looking around in confusion.

"Congratulations. Ten years is a really long time." Rachel threw herself at Carole and hugged her.

"Thanks?" Carole glanced at Finn.

Then suddenly Quinn was there followed by Kurt and to Rachel the whole room began to spin very quickly and she felt the vomit making its way up her throat.

She spun around, aiming for the bathroom but realised she couldn't wait that long when she doubled over and threw up.

She heard Quinn's shocked gasp and Kurt attempts to stop laughing but when she glanced up Quinn was furious.

"I'm sorry. I like your shoes. Were they new?" She asked, weakly.

**A/n:** **Okay, in case that last bit wasn't that clear, Rachel did indeed throw up on Quinn. I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it's not one of my best. I'm terrible at writing Drunk people but I hope you can look past that and the fact that some of this chapter was in Kurt's point of view. I'm not really sure how that happened. **

**My new story is up! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. The next update will be up within a few days. **

**Finally, is anyone good at making videos because I would really like a trailer to go with this story (You know with Glee clips and other stuff Cory and Lea have been in that fit.) but I found that I am unable to do it. If you could it would help me out a lot and I would really appreciate it!**

**Review! **

**Paige :) **


	11. Date Night

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!**

'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.' _

Rachel growled and headed into the kitchen, wrapping her dressing gown tight around her, to tell Kurt to shut the hell up.

When she got there, he was sitting on the kitchen counter singing loudly while Mercedes sat at the table, laughing.

When he spotted her, he grinned and she glared. "Shut up!" She hissed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is that the wrong song? _Oh my man I love him sooooo." _

"Mercedes, could you please ask him to shut up before I cause him severe body harm." Rachel growled, sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry. How's your head?" He asked, coming over and giving her a hug.

"Pounding and you're not helping." She rubbed her temples hoping to make the pain go away.

"Here. Drink this. It's my mama's old recipe and it's great for hangovers." Mercedes slid the drink across the counter and Rachel gagged.

"What is that? It looks like vomit." She held her nose and downed it in one before violently shaking her head. It tasted disgusting.

"Speaking of vomit, do you remember throwing up over a certain Miss Fabray?" Kurt laughed and Rachel shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that. What happened after, that's the last thing I remember?"

"Finn bought you home and called me to ask me to check on you this morning."

"Finn bought me home?" Rachel checked eyes wide.

"Yes. He said that you passed out on the ride home, so you couldn't have embarrassed yourself."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good."

"Can I ask, do you still think that I need to go to the doctors about the whole two head thing?" Kurt teased and Rachel banged her head on the table in frustration, instantly regretting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Days Later.<strong>

"Finn!"

Finn pulled out his earplugs and turned towards the sound, to find Quinn walking towards him, smiling.

"Hey. How are you doing?" She asked, falling into step beside him.

"I'm good. Just on the way to the park. You?"

"Really? Me too. Now we can go together." She grinned and Finn inwardly groaned.

So that's how he found himself sitting on the grass, two hours later eating ice-cream with Quinn.

"Oh you've got a bit of ice-cream." Quinn laughed leaning over and wiping it off of his chin. She paused and he froze. He knew what was going to happen even before she started leaning in. She stopped about an inch away and he debated on what his next move should be.

All he could hear in his head was some annoying little voice screaming 'Rachel.' Well, Rachel's not here and there's no chance of anything happening between them so why not? It's time to start moving on.

He closed the gap, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth and felt her gasp of surprise before she moved her fingers to his hair.

He laid her down on the grass, hovering over her and moved on to her neck causing a breathy sigh to leave her lips. "_Finn."_

He felt her fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans and pulled back.

"How about we take this back to my place?"

* * *

><p>Rachel took one last look in the mirror before making her way down the stairs.<p>

_Moving on and letting g_o. She repeated over and over in her head.

The doorbell rang and she plastered a smile on her face before opening it.

"Hey." Jesse smirked. "You ready?"

She nodded and followed him to his car, surprised when he didn't even bother to open the door for her.

They didn't talk, which made the ride awkward so Rachel leaned over to turn the radio on but Jesse slapped her hand away.

"Hey. No touching the car." Her eyebrows raised in surprise. Was he being serious?

They got to the restaurant and once again Rachel had to open her own door.

When they finally got around to dessert, Rachel had classified this as the worse date in history. All he spoke about was himself, not bothering to ask her one question.

She stood up. "I'm sorry. This date was a mistake. The truth is, I'm in love with someone else and I thought coming here might help me get over him but all this has done is remind me how amazing the other guy really is. So, I'm sorry but I have to leave."

She grabbed her bag and made her way out into the street, not even thinking that he might follow her out.

"Hey. You can't have a date without a kiss." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley way.

"I just said-" She started but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know what you said." He then proceeded to force his mouth onto her own.

She bit hard on his lip and he pulled away, gasping in pain and she took the chance to run but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the brick wall.

"You little bitch." He growled, grabbing her top roughly.

* * *

><p>Finn moved closer to the blonde that was sitting on his couch but froze when he got within a couple of inches. Was it just him or did she have a really small nose?<p>

Quinn grew impatient and grabbed the back of his head closing the gap.

Was she wearing lip-gloss? Finn fought the urge to pull away. He hated tasting lip-gloss. Rachel never wore lip gloss.

He pulled away for a second and Quinn shifted so she could undo his belt. Were her eyes always _that _blue? He preferred dark brown.

"I'm sorry. Can I go to the bathroom?" He gasped, standing up quickly.

She huffed but nodded anyway and he took his escape.

What was wrong with him? He'd never had this problem before. He heard his phone ring in the other room but ignored it. What was he going to do?

"Finn." Quinn called after his phone rang for the second time.

He poked his head around the door to find Quinn standing there, his phone in hand.

"Do not call her is ringing." She raised an eyebrow and he took the phone off her. Why was Rachel ringing at (He quickly checked his watch.) ten o'clock?

He mouthed 'sorry' to Quinn and pressed the accept button.

"Rach?" The other end was silent and he was just about to hang up when he heard her crying.

"Finn. I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to call. Could you come and get me please?"

"Rach, what's wrong?" He was already grabbing his car keys.

"I went on a date but,'' She paused and he heard her trying to catch a breath. "It was awful and he…he..he."

Finn got it. "Tell me where you are."

"In Rose's. I'm scared Finn." She whimpered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay there." He ended the call and was just about to close the door when he remembered Quinn.

"Look – I'm really sorry but-''

"Go. You're obviously still in love with this girl and she obviously needs you right now." He shot her a grateful smile before running downstairs and into his car.

It was only as he stopped at the traffic lights that he registered Quinn's words.

_"You're obviously still in love with this girl.'_

**A/N: So, I know it's only a filler but we need to get this sort of stuff out of the way before the real drama happens. I'm truly sorry for the whole Fuinn thing, I'm actually disgusted with myself but it needed to be done for Finn to start realizing and sorry for making Jesse out as the bad guy but every story needs one.**

**I'm guessing that this story has about four or five chapters left in total so I hope to have it finished by the time I get back to school.**

**The trailer for this fic is at the bottom of my profile but if you do not like spoilers, don't watch it as it features quite a huge one. I warned you!**

**Review! Sneak peek of an unwell Rachel and Finn taking care of her in his own way.**

**Paige ;)**


	12. I'll Stand By You

**A/N: I was so happy with the response from the last chapter that I decided to get this chapter out a lot earlier than I was going to ;)**

"Excuse me. Have you seen a young woman? She's like five three, dark hair…" Finn asked the bartender at _Rose's _frantically but he only shook his head.

"Finn." He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her, only to suck it back it again when she saw her.

Her hair was all messed up, her top was ripped down the front, mascara ran down her cheeks and she was visibly shaking.

"Oh, Rach." He breathed, closing the distance between them in three long strides and enveloping her in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He murmured into her hair as she cried into his chest.

He stood back, causing her to whimper, and took his jacket off before wrapping it tightly around her.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the car, before opening the door and watching her climb in.

They sat in silence, the only sound Rachel's teeth chattering together.

"Rach, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about but I need to know if...'' He took a deep breath. ''If…'' Dammit. Why wouldn't the words come out?

"He didn't rape me, Finn." She whispered and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly it seemed a lot easier to breathe.

"He was going to. I think. He got mad because I walked out on the date and ripped my top. He was about to tear my skirt but I kicked him in the groin and ran as fast as I could. "Her voice shook. " I was so scared, Finn. It sounds silly but I ran into _Rose's _because I thought it would be safer to be in a public place. "

Finn stopped the car and leant over to stroke her hair. "It's not silly at all. You did the right thing." He kissed her forehead before getting out of the car and round to her side to open her door.

"Come on. You can have a shower and then I'll make you some tea and honey and we'll curl up on the sofa and watch a movie. Your choice." She shot a small, grateful smile his way and unlocked her front door.

He led her to the bathroom and routed in her airing cupboard for a clean towel.

"Here. Take as long as you want." He turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I? You weren't doing anything important when I rang." He faced her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"No. Nothing important."

* * *

><p>When Finn had said take as long as you want, he didn't realize just how long Rachel would take. He'd managed to watch an episode of '<em>Friends' <em>and clean the kitchen.

He trudged up the stairs and placed an ear to the door. "Rach?"

She didn't reply but when he strained a little bit more, he could just about hear her gentle sobs.

He pushed open the door slowly to reveal Rachel sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles; soaking and frantically scrubbing at her arm, crying.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He whispered, squatting at the side of the tub.

"It won't come off." She sobbed, continuing her actions.

He gently took her arm and examined it. It was bright red from the sponge but he could still clearly see the bruises in shapes of fingertips.

He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to kick something. Rachel needed him right now but when he found out who had done this to her, he would make them pay.

"Here." He said softly, climbing in the bath with her and grabbing the pink soap on the windowsill. He squeezed some into his hand and gently ran it across her arm before prising the sponge out of her hand and wiping it off. "There. See. All done."

He lifted her out the bath and carried her into her bedroom, trying to ignore the way her arms were tight around his neck and she was sobbing into his shoulders.

He placed her on the bed and opened her drawer to get out a top and bottoms. He put them on slowly, trying not to frighten her.

When he was done, he crossed the hall to grab her hairbrush, before running it through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Rach." He whispered into her ear, before kissing her shoulder blade and her neck. "Don't ever forget that."

He placed one tender kiss on her mouth and felt her relax. He pulled back and held out his hand.

"You have to pick a movie."

They ended up watching _'Funny Girl._' And for the first time, he didn't protest.

She stayed curled up into his side for the whole movie, hand tight in his. She fell asleep about ten minutes before the movie ended, so he switched the TV off and carried her bridal style up into her bed. Pulling the covers tight up to her chin, he placed one final kiss on her forehead and made to leave the room.

"Wait." He spun round in panic but relaxed when all her saw was Rachel sitting upright in bed. "Please, will you just…" She took a deep breath. "Will you please stay with me tonight?"

He pulled the covers back and climbed in beside her. "Of course, Rach."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered. "Will you sing for me?"

He didn't answer, instead just settling to start singing.

"_I'll stand by you. Won't let no-body hurt you. I'll stand by you. "_

**A/N: Those of you who received the sneak peek will know that this isn't how this chapter was originally going to go but I thought it was important to see Rachel after the attempted rape and how she was dealing with it. I also thought, this chapter should stand by itself so sorry for the length. **

**For those who watched The Glee Project. Were you happy the results? Who are you most looking forward to seeing on Glee? **

**Review! You have no idea how nervous I am about this chapter. Was it to unrealistic? Did Finn handle it well? **

**Paige ;) **


	13. Ice Ice Baby

**A/N: So, with The Glee Project, you were all happy with the results although most of you hated Alex. Personally, I was rooting for Cameron the whole way through but after he left, I wanted Damian to win. At least Cameron won fan favourite ;)**

**Hope this Chapter clears up some of the questions you guys had. It takes place about two weeks after the last. **

"I'm worried about Rachel." Kurt's voice rang down his phone and Finn jumped up.

"Why?"

"I've been calling her all morning and she's not answering." Finn sighed and sat back down again.

"No offense but are you sure she's just not ignoring _you. _Let me guess, you want to go shopping or something."

"At first but now I'm really worried about her. Look, just ring her. If she answers then I'm sorry for bothering you, if she doesn't then we know there's something wrong because she always answers to you."

"Fine but I think you're being stupid." Finn ended the call before pressing speed dial and waiting.

The call went straight to voicemail so Finn tried again only to have the same result. Frowning, her rang her mobile but she didn't answer that either.

So maybe it wasn't a big deal but Finn was on extra alert around her ever since two weeks ago. He'd been popping in every day to check on her but didn't stay for long because he found it difficult to be in a room with her without thinking about what Quinn had said and that lead to him staring at her, trying to figure out his feelings and _then_ she'd start asking if something was wrong and it just got awkward.

He'd been trying to convince her to go to the police but she refused to, stating that there was no evidence and seeming as they were on a date that would work in his defence. Finn still had no idea who this guy was – Rachel refused to tell him and she could be really stubborn when she wanted to be. He didn't agree with her decision but he knew if he kept pushing it, she'd get angry with _him_ and they'd be right back to where they were two weeks ago – not talking.

When he got to her house, she still didn't answer the door (despite him knocking six times) so he took out his key and let himself in.

"Rach?" He called. He wandered through the house but there was still no sign of her. Becoming worried, he paused when he saw a cup of tea on her bedside table. It was still hot.

Then he heard heaving and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom so he followed the sound.

She was hunched over the toilet and from what he could see, was being sick.

"Rach." He rubbed circles on her back and pulled her hair off of her face.

"No." She gagged. "I don't want you to see me like this." This was followed by another heave.

He laughed. "Rach, I've seen you much worse." He walked over to the sink and handed her the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thanks." She stood up slowly and headed downstairs before collapsing on the couch. "Ugh. I feel like crap."

"Do you want anything? A drink or some food?" He asked.

"No but if you could get me the tablets that are in the cupboard above the oven, that would be a great help." He did as he was told, bringing it back with a glass of water.

He sat down on the couch, lifting her feet up before placing them on his lap.

"What's up? Kurt said he's been ringing you all morning."

"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night with a really bad fever and needed to be sick. I think I'm coming down with something. All the phones were done here and I couldn't get out of my bed to come and get them." He leant over, putting a hand on her forehead.

"God, Rach. You're boiling."

"I know. I feel terrible." He could hear the start of a cold through her voice.

"Well, I'm going to go and get you some stronger tablets and some lucozade to give you some energy."

"Don't leave me." She tried to grab his hand but grabbed her head in pain, instead. "Ugh. This headache is being a bitch."

Finn laughed at her cursing and made his way to the door. "I'll be half hour max."

Finn's half hour soon turned into an hour and Rachel got more miserable by the second. She watched reruns of _Vampire Diaries _but even Damon Salvatore couldn't lift her bad mood.

She padded into the kitchen, her slippers scuffling against the wooden floors and rooted in the drawers looking to see if she had anything that she could bake. Finn's face when he was eating her cakes or banana bread always cheered her up. She sighed and was just about to close the drawer, when she saw a piece of paper with writing on the back.

'_Kurt's birthday. 2009_.'

It was only when she lifted it out that she realised it was a photograph. She smiled as she took in everyone's faces.

Puck, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes and herself. They were all sitting at a table, looking at the camera smiling. Rachel's head was resting on Finn's shoulder and his arm was around her.

It's funny but Rachel had never realised before how close herself and Finn were. It was always something she took for granted but to anyone else it would seem as though they were a couple.

It was official. She was utterly in love with him. The last week had only solidified that.

She quickly stuffed the photo into her dressing gown pocket when she heard the door opening.

"Hey. I'm sorry it took so long. I got you something extra as well."

" You got me a C.D?" Rachel guessed as she spotted Finn pull a case out of his pocket.

"Mmmm but it's not just any C.D." He grinned.

"Oh really." she teased before sneezing violently into a tissue.

"No. It's a Finn Hudson remix. I put songs that related to your condition on it." He handed her the C.d before heading to the kitchen to grab her some water.

"Hot N Cold, Give me Fever…Finn, none of these songs are about feeling ill." She laughed.

"Well, the songs may not be but the titles suggest it." His face dropped and she instantly felt guilty.

"Hey. It was a brilliant idea. Thank you." He refused to look at her so she sat on his lap. "Hey."

He glanced at her and she kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair. "Thank you."

Their faces were inches apart and for one wild second, Rachel was about to lean forward and kiss him. She couldn't help but remember the last time he'd kissed her. It had been so tender that she felt like crying and for one minute she truly believed that he loved her like she did him.

He moved her hair out of her face but the moment was ruined when Rachel ducked her head and sneezed into his t-shirt.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Rachel felt humiliated but at the same time was thankful that she at least ducked her head.

Finn stared at her before starting to laugh. "It's cool. I've got spare clothes here." He stood up and lifted his shirt off before throwing it at her and she couldn't help but stare at his bare back as he headed up the stairs.

While he was gone, she jumped up and placed the C.D into the C.D player and pressed play.

Hot N Cold blasted out and Rachel sang along as she placed Finn's shirt in the washing machine.

For the rest of the day, Finn stayed with her and just listened to all the songs on the C.D.

She burst out laughing when the final song came on (Finn had hid the case so apart from the first two, she had no idea what was on the C.D.)

"Do you remember that night we made up a dance to this?" Rachel laughed and Finn nodded.

"_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_  
><em>Dance go rush to the speaker that booms<em>  
><em>I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom<em>  
><em>Deadly when I play a dope melody<em>  
><em>Anything less than the best is a felony<em>  
><em>Love it or leave it you better gain way<em>  
><em>You better hit bull's eye the kid don't pla<em>y" Finn rapped as Rachel struggled to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up as '_Check out the hood while my DJ revolves i_t' boomed out.

She shook her head but he raised an eyebrow and spun her round in a circle. She rolled her eyes but deciding to throw caution to the wind, joined in.

She forgot the dance after the chorus but she was having too much to stop, so she started jumping on the sofa, singing at the top of her lungs as Finn looked on amused.

The song ended and she collapsed, out of breath, Finn by her side.

"That was fun." She panted.

"Yea, it was." He agreed before looking over at her. "So we're cool now? Friends again?" He grinned.

She plastered a smile on her face, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. "Best friends."

**A/N: So, I know not a lot really happened but if you've seen the trailer, the last photo, happens next chapter and it's probably not what you're thinking, although it's still bad and I'm still convincing myself to go through with it. If you haven't seen it, then next chapter is when all the drama happens ;)**

**Now, the next chapter can either be really long or I can split it up into two regular sized chapters, so let me know what you'd prefer me to do. **

**Review! I'll send a sneak peek. **

**Paige ;) **


	14. I Love You

**A/N: OHMYGOD! I can't believe we reached three hundred reviews! There are no words to describe how amazing you guys are! I feel really bad now about this chapter but I ask you to read it with one thing in mind: Trust me.**

**Also, the chapter jumps quite a lot but hopefully it's not too hard to follow ;)**

"Are you going?" Kurt asked, placing two drinks on the table.

"Going where?" Rachel took a sip if her drink only to spit it back out again due to its hot temperature.

"To Puck's birthday party tomorrow." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't think so." Kurt gaped at her.

"Why not? Puck is a friend of ours and he'd want you there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind too badly and besides, I have nothing to wear."

Kurt waved a hand but Rachel still didn't look convinced. Truth was she was in a deep _funk. _For a few months, Rachel saw the possibility that something more could happen between herself and Finn but the other day had shattered that. He would only ever see her as his best friend and she'd learn to be okay with that because then at least she'd have a part of him.

"Ugh." Kurt stood and reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not really paying attention.

"Just sending a text to somebody."

It became clear who that 'somebody' was half an hour later, when after constant knocking, Rachel opened the door and found herself face to face with Noah.

"Sup, Berry?" He pushed past her and plonked himself down on her couch.

"What can I do for you today, Noah?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"What's this I hear about you not coming to my party?" Rachel shot a glare at Kurt who suddenly seemed very interested in the nails on his left hand.

"Noah…" She began but he cut across her.

"No, I want you at that party Berry, and if you're not there, no matter what the excuse, I will hunt you down and drag you there myself. Got it?" Rachel huffed but nodded anyway.

"Got it." He held his hand up for a high five and she obliged.

"See you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Rachel turned to face Kurt.

"Told you he'd want you there." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll be picking me up?" Rachel checked, shoving her last few chips into her mouth.<p>

"Yep. I'll pick you up at eight." Finn replied.

"Okay. I better go. Kurt's glaring at me because I'm cutting into our shopping time."

Finn laughed. "Okay. I'll see you later."

She'd barely ended the call when Kurt snatched her phone out of her hands.

"You're not getting this back until we find you something to wear tonight. " Kurt was stressed. She could tell by the way his usually perfect hair was all tousled.

Rachel didn't blame him. They'd been shopping for the past four hours and so far, had found nothing that Rachel could wear to the party that she had to start getting ready for in _two _hours. 'Panicking' would be an understatement.

"I will not give up." Kurt repeated, just with less enthusiasm than the last few times. They entered another countless shop and Rachel wandered off as Kurt frantically searched through all the racks. She was just about to admit defeat when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something pink. She turned towards it and hurried over, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

She practically ran over to Kurt, top in hand, and saw his face light up.

"It's perfect." He breathed, running the material through his fingers. "We can pair it with your black jeans and black ankle boots with a silver bangle and –"He paused, biting his lip and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Rachel, how would you feel about a haircut?"

* * *

><p>Rachel added one last coat of mascara before standing up and looking herself down in the mirror. She had followed Kurt's advice and was wearing her skinny, black jeans with her new pink, ruffled top and black boots.<p>

She ran her fingers anxiously through her hair. It was quite a bit shorter than usual, stopping just below her shoulders and instead of straight; it had a slight wave to it.

As for her makeup, she had applied the smoky eyes effect but kept everything else light, including one coat of pale, pink lip-gloss.

The doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs and outside to find Finn, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans.

"You look amazing." He grinned and then did a double take. "You've cut your hair," He exclaimed, as he opened her car door.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She worried.

"It really suits you." He told her honestly.

"Well, Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Now, get us to this party."

* * *

><p>"Finn! Berry!" They both tuned to see Puck jogging over to them.<p>

"Is he ever going to call me by my first name?" Rachel asked just before he reached them.

"Glad you took my warning to heart, Berry." He grinned. Finn glanced at her questionably but she shrugged it off and leaned forward to give Noah a hug.

"Happy birthday." She smiled and Finn clapped him on the back.

"Happy Birthday, man."

"Thanks. Here come here and watch me win my fifth shot competition." He led them over to a table and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're already drinking?"

He turned to face her in the eye. "Berry, it's a party that's what you do."

Rachel froze when she reached the table because sitting there was no other than Quinn Fabray.

"What's she doing here?" She whispered to Finn.

"I don't know. I think Puck and Quinn met at my parent's anniversary and he invited her." She hid a groan as Finn took the seat next to Quinn, which left Rachel sitting on Finn's right.

Everything was going relatively smoothly until Rachel saw Quinn start to run a hand up Finn's thigh. She stood up quickly, causing everyone at the table to look at her strangely.

"Sorry. I have to go to the bathroom." She hurried off and placed both hands on the side of the sink. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just be Finn's best friend while he dated other women. What if he got married and had kids? It would literally kill her inside.

Rachel didn't think anything of it when she heard the toilets door open behind her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her around.

"Listen here, you need to back off." Quinn hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel tried to push her way around Quinn but she blocked the door.

"Oh, I think you do - Finn. I can tell you're in love with him. It's just as obvious as how Finn doesn't feel the same way. I don't know what has happened between you in the past but it needs to stop now."

Rachel laughed. "Are you being serious? Can I ask why you're going after a guy that is clearly not interested?"

Quinn smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, he's interested, if that night I spent at his is any indication. So, I'm telling you now, if I see you even looking in his direction again there will be hell to pay." She turned around and opened the door before leaving.

She's lying. Rachel repeated. There's no way that Finn had slept with Quinn. Come on, their name's rhymed. Surely that has to be a sign of bad luck? He _didn't_ sleep with her.

With shaking hands, she followed Quinn out only to find that someone was now sitting in her chair, forcing her to stand.

"Here, Rach. Sit on my lap." Finn grinned. She glanced to his left to find Quinn glaring at her.

"I'm alright. I think I'm just going to go and find Kurt." She wandered off and sent Kurt a text.

_Where are you? _

His reply came instantly. _At the bar by the stage. Look up. _

She did as she was told to find Kurt waving at her a couple of tables away. She made her way over and plonked herself down on the free seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Mercedes grinned.

"Nothing. " She reached over and downed Kurt's drink. She expected him to scold her but when she looked up; he was looking over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and found Finn standing there, hands in pockets.

"Rach, could I talk to you for a minute?" The only reason she got up was because he had a heartbroken expression on his face.

He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying to the music.

"Have I done something wrong or something?" He asked and she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on with you lately. One minute you're _you_. Laughing and joking, then you suddenly become all quiet or start snapping at me. You're all over the place Rachel and to be honest your mood swings are giving me whiplash. I have no idea where I stand with you anymore."

She glanced up with tears in her eyes as the music stopped and Puck took place on the stage.

"So, I would just like to say thank you to everyone for coming…" He began as everyone went quiet to listen.

"You know what's wrong with me?" Rachel screamed and Puck stopped talking. "What's wrong with me is that I love you Finn and I don't mean I love you as my best friend. I mean I'm _in _love with you and I have no idea what to do about it because I know you're not in love with me and every time I see you with another girl, I die a little inside because I wish that was me." She was fully crying as she looked at Finn's shocked expression and only just became aware that all eyes were on her and everyone had just heard her confession.

"I'm sorry." She aimed it at Puck before running out as fast as she could. Why the _hell_ she just done that? Now, she'd ruined their whole relationship.

She had just got outside when she heard. "Hey."

She spun around to find Quinn following her down the steps.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Rachel sobbed before turning back around and continuing to walk forward.

"Why did you just do that? I told you he didn't feel the same but instead of listening, you just made a complete fool out of yourself in front of about a hundred people."

Rachel turned around again and as Quinn continued to walk forward, Rachel began to walk backwards.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?" Quinn laughed. "Can you imagine how embarrassed Finn is right now?" Quinn stopped at the kerb but Rachel carried on backwards into the road.

"Rachel." She glanced up to the door to find Puck at the top of the stairs. That's a first. He'd called her by her first name. A look of pure horror was planted on his face as he began to run down the steps. "Move." He screamed.

She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Quinn to find her looking from Rachel to Rachel's left repeatedly. Rachel followed her gaze and the last thing she saw was a pair of car headlights before everything went black.

**A/N**: **This chapter did not turn out how I had imagined it at all and I am slightly disappointed but hope you guys aren't. Oh and do remember that is **_**fiction – anything can happen!**_

**So, one chapter left and an epilogue. A picture of Rachel's outfit can be found on my profile, the top isn't exactly the same but the closest I could find and forget the handbag. **

**Review! You can chose if you want a sneak peek or not as I know some people would rather be left in suspense. I had imagined this happening since about chapter three so please don't hate me and just trust me….**

**Paige :)**


	15. Waiting

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

"What the hell?" Puck shouted as he got closer to the pair. "Why didn't you push her or warn her or something?" He screamed at Quinn, whose hand was covering her mouth.

"I don't know. I panicked – I…I didn't know what to do." Puck ignored her, crouching over Rachel's body.

"Wake up, Berry. Please…just wake up." His voice broke but she remained unconscious or possibly…No. She's not dead. She's _not. _

He grabbed her wrist in an attempt to find a pulse but was shaking too badly and his eyes were becoming blurry.

"Here." Quinn breathed, leaning over and holding a mirror over Rachel's face.

"What are you…?" Puck asked.

"She's breathing." Quinn told him and he let out a sigh of relief. "But she's going to need medical attention."

"The ambulance is on it's way." They both turned to find the source of the sound. The woman was about thirty, with mousy brown hair. "I am _so_ sorry. I slammed on the breaks but the car skidded and hit her…"

The woman began to cry but Puck ignored her, turning back to Berry. He was about to lift her but Quinn screamed 'No! You can't move her."

"Why not?"

"In case anything is broken. If you move her, you could cause more damage." Puck looked down at Berry. He was pretty sure her arm was broken, judging by the difficult angle.

"I can't just leave her in the road." He exclaimed, running a hand through his Mohawk.

"Look, I'll stay with her while you run back into the party and tell anyone you need to." Quinn offered but Puck only scoffed.

"You expect me to trust you? You're the reason she's in this mess in the first place." He spat.

Quinn's eyes shone with tears. "I know and you have no idea how bad I feel, but I _will _look after her until the ambulance gets here. I swear to you." Puck didn't want to leave but he also really needed to tell Hudson that his girl was hurt.

He ran frantically through the party, searching for Finn or anyone that would know where he was.

Finally, he spotted Hummel standing by the guy's restroom, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey." He shouted and Hummel turned. "Where is Finn? I can't find him anywhere."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. He left but not before telling me not to follow him. He's pretty messed up right now –"

"I don't care. Berry needs him right now."

"Look, I know she's in love with him but –"

"This is about her being in love with him. This is about her lying in the road because she's just got hit by a car." Puck shouted, instantly feeling guilty when he saw Hummel turn white.

"What?" He choked.

"She's out the front, unconscious. Quinn's with her but I think you should…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Hummel ran.

Puck grabbed his phone and rang Hudson.

_Please pick up._

* * *

><p>Finn threw his coat over his couch and ran his hands angrily down his face.<p>

Why had she just done that? After all this time, she sprung that on him, and then left him standing there. She can't _do _stuff like that!

More importantly, he was angry with himself. Why the hell didn't he follow her out? Demand answers or take her in his arms and tell he loved her? Because he did. Of course he did because she was _Rachel_. He loved everything about her and looking back probably always did. He just wished he'd realised sooner.

Kicking a chair on the way to his kitchen, he ignored his phone flashing _Puck_ and grabbed a beer.

The phone kept ringing though and Finn groaned. He was sorry that the party was ruined but did Puck really have to rub it in?

He put the phone on silent mode and switched on the T.V. Determined to get Rachel out of his head.

It worked for a while until he changed the channel and noticed that her favourite programme was on. He couldn't just sit here. He had to speak to her and find out if she had meant it.

Grabbing his coat and car keys, he slammed the door behind him and made his way over to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>"Could you stop?" Quinn growled frustrated.<p>

"Oh. Sorry is it annoying you?" Puck asked sarcastically. Quinn, however, missed the sarcasm and nodded, so Puck tapped his foot even faster.

"Why are you even here? You don't even like Berry. If fact from what I gather you hate her, so why the _fuck_ are you here?"

A tear ran down Quinn's face. "Yea, Okay. I didn't like her but I didn't want her to get hit by a _car_. You have no idea how bad I feel right now."

"Well, you should." He spat. He felt guilty when more tears ran down her face but he cared about Berry and if she was fucking dead or something then there would be hell to pay.

"Here." Kurt breathed, returning with the coffee. "I know hospital coffee sucks but I think we all need a boast right now. Have you got hold of Finn yet?"

Puck shook his head. "He's not answering the phone. Even though I rang it twenty _fucking _times."

"Well, there's still time. We've been here what half hour?" Kurt asked.

"Ten minutes." Quinn whispered, causing Kurt to look at her, shocked.

"_Ten _minutes? Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>Finn banged on her door for the twentieth time but there was still no answer.<p>

So, she was _ignoring _him now? He turned the spare key and walked in.

"Rach?" He called. "I need to talk to you." He looked around but by the look of it, Rachel hadn't been home since the party.

So, where was she? He took out his phone and rang her number but it went straight to voicemail.

_Think. _Where would she be? Who would she go to right now?

Of course. He scrolled down his contacts list until he found the number he was looking for and pressed call.

* * *

><p>The silence was unbearable but none of them could think of anything to say.<p>

_Defying Gravity _rang through the room and Kurt scrambled in his pockets for his phone. He could feel the disapproving looks radiating from the nurses but didn't care. He'd agreed to keep his phone on in case Finn tried to contact him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Kurt, Is Rachel with you? I really need to talk to her." _He paused to glance at Puck and mouth _'Its Finn.' _before answering.

"Finn, there's something you really need to know."

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to end the call." A middle aged nurse aimed at Kurt.

"This is really important." Kurt replied.

"_Who are you talking to?" _

He was about to answer his brother but the nurse spoke again.

"It always is, especially in this ward but I'm going to have to ask you to end the call."

"And I'm going to have to ask you to shut up." Kurt snapped. The nurse gasped and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"_Kurt, what is going on?" _Was the last thing he heard before she ended the call.

"Read the signs." She snapped pointing to the **'No Mobiles Allowed.' **before storming off.

"I need my phone back." He shouted outraged but Puck put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, man. The last thing we need is to get kicked out the hospital. Text him on mine." Puck handed it over and Kurt quickly typed out a message. How dare that nurse tell him what to do? Her bracelet wasn't even real. She probably bought it from some cheap knockoff shop.

"Could you please not take out your anger on my new keys? I bought that phone two days ago you know." Puck asked.

_You need to get to the local hospital now. Kurt. _He sent it and the reply came within seconds.

_Why are you at the hospital? _

Kurt sighed and looked up. "He's asking why he needs to come. I don't want to tell him by text. What should I say?"

"It's not the _best_ way to tell him but as soon as you mention Berry, he'll be down in a shot."

"I suppose you're right."

_Rachel's hurt. Hurry!_

* * *

><p>Finn's heart sank as he read those three small words.<p>

_Rachel's hurt. Rachel's hurt. Rachel's hurt. _

His brain wouldn't shut up as he speeded to the hospital. What had happened to her? It was only about an hour ago that he last saw her.

He rushed over to the front desk.

"Can you tell me where I can find Rachel Berry?" He asked.

"Relation?" The lady asked, without looking up from her screen.

"Er…" How was he meant to answer that question?

"Finn!" He turned to see Kurt hurrying towards him. "She's down here." He took off after him and found himself in a waiting room with Quinn and Puck. What the hell was Quinn doing here?

"Where is she? Can I see her? What happened?"

"We haven't heard anything since we got here. She was hit by a car, Finn." Kurt told him softly.

He threw himself down on a chair, head in hands.

If he had gone after her then this wouldn't have even happened.

"Are you here for Rachel Berry?" He looked up to find a nurse talking and they all nodded.

"She's going to be fine. The car wasn't going that fast and had slammed on the breaks. The reason she was unconscious was because she hit her head so besides from a nasty bruise and a broken arm, she'll be fine."

"Can we see her?" Puck asked relieved.

"Sorry but only one." The nurse told them.

All eyes flew to Finn and he jumped up. "You guys don't mind?" He checked. Not that it would've made a difference if they said yes.

They all shook their heads so he followed the nurse into a room. Rachel was conscious, propped up against a load of cushions and he was relieved to find that she looked perfect. Except for the cast on her left arm.

"Finn?" She asked surprised as the nurse left the room.

"Rach." He crossed the room and cradled her face in his hands before slamming his mouth down on her hers. He kissed her for a minute before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He breathed and saw the surprise cross her face before disappointment.

"You're only saying that because I just got hit by a car." He was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking.

"No. I'm not. I love you, Rach. So much. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realise it."

She sucked in a breath and placed her good hand on the side of his face. "You mean it? You really mean it?"

He laughed. "Yes. I love you. I love you. I love you." He told her getting louder each time until she placed her hand over his mouth, laughing.

"Okay. I get it and...I love you too."

"In that case." He brought his mouth back to hers, taking his time.

"Say it one more time." She ordered as he layed down next to her. It was a squeeze but totally worth it just to feel her small body pressed against his.

He kissed her forehead, smiling but decided to humour her (Plus it felt good to say it.)

_"I love you."_

**A/N: There we have it. I know the end was kind of cheesy but I think they derserved it. :) **

**A lot of you have asked if I am going to do a sequal to this story and here's the answer: Instead of writing a whole new story I may post one shots about these two in one story. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it and if a lot of you are, then I will do it. If not, the next chapter will be the last, which will take place six months in the future. **

**Review!**

**Paige :) **


	16. Lucky

**A/N: Final Chapter! Can't believe this story is over already. Although, I've got plenty of ideas in my head right now for new Finchel fics. **

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed/favourite/alerted my story. It really is the reason I keep writing ;) **

**For the last time – Enjoy. **

_Six months later. _

"Rachel, hurry up and get out here." Kurt shouted, knocking on the door.

"I'll be one minute." She called back, shakily. She glanced at her watch – ten more seconds.

Rachel counted slowly in her head and took a deep breath as she reached for the small item on the bathroom shelf.

One word stared back at her. **'Pregnant.' **

She let out a little laugh before placing a hand over her mouth. She was pregnant! Rachel Berry was going to have a baby and with no other than Finn Hudson. She let out a squeal of excitement before stopping in her tracks. She had to tell Finn. Well, she couldn't do it now. She'd have to wait till after –

"_Rachel. _You're not thinking of backing out are you because I would-"Kurt stopped as the door flung open to reveal a beaming Rachel.

"Why are you so happy?" He wondered letting out a small _'oof_' when she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I just know today is going to perfect." She laughed.

"Well, step back. I don't want you to ruin the dress that I spent so long designing." She stepped back and Kurt gave her a once over before ushering her outside to the lobby.

"I've got to go and be with Finn. Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her." Mercedes came around the corner dressed in her pale pink bridesmaid dress.

"You look amazing." Rachel complimented but Mercedes waved her hand.

"Girl, you're in the one in the _stunning _white wedding dress. I can only hope mine is as beautiful when I decide to get married."

Rachel still couldn't believe she was getting married. It had all happened so quickly. Of course, Kurt had something to do with that but she wouldn't change anything. She was about to become Mrs Hudson and the thought alone brought a smile to her face.

The music began to play and Rachel took her cue, walking over to the doors where her dads were waiting. They each took an arm and she let out a deep breath before the doors flew open.

The place was packed but Rachel's eyes were drawn to Finn, standing at the front. He was tugging nervously at his tie but even from this far away it was hard to mistake the gigantic smile on his face. She barely even glanced at Kurt and Puck standing by his side.

When she finally reached him, her dad took her hand and placed it in Finn's.

"Look after her." He warned and Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey." Finn whispered as they faced the front and she let out a small laugh before saying it back.

The service passed quickly and Rachel couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face as Finn read out his written vows. Thank God she had worn waterproof mascara.

"You may now kiss the bride." Finn wasted no time in grabbing the back of her head and tilting her back before placing a lingering kiss on her mouth. The cheers were drowned out when Finn whispered in her ear.

"Alright over there, Mrs Hudson?"

"I like the sound of that." She replied and he grinned at her.

They arrived at the reception and there were so many people crowded around her that she didn't even realise who she was hugging.

"Alright, Berry." Noah smiled with Quinn on his arm. Rachel had actually become quite close to Quinn over the last few months since she started dating Noah. She was actually a nice person when she was wasn't trying to steal Rachel's man and not mentioning that a car was about to hit her but all of those feelings had been put behind them.

She hugged them both before seating herself at the top table with Finn on her left and Mercedes on her right.

The meal passed smoothly and then it was time for toasts. Puck stood up first and tapped a knife to the side of the glass gaining the attention of all the guests.

"I got to say when Finn first told me that I'd have to put a speech together, I was nervous. I'm not really good with all that stuff so I'll make this quick and hopefully painless." Noah started as a couple of the guests laughed. "I cannot think of two people that are better suited for each other than these two. They are so in sync that it borders on annoying but I've never seen them as happy as they are when they are together and for that, raise your glasses to Finn and Rachel."

A chorus of 'Finn and Rachel' ran through the room as Finn hugged Puck and whispered 'Thanks' in his ear.

Finn stayed standing as Puck sat down and let out a deep breath. "So, those who know me know that I am not exactly good with words so this was the only part of the day that I was completely dreading." Rachel rolled her eyes, joking and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand before he turned towards her. "Rach, I love you so much and I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. You know me better than I sometimes know myself and vice versa. You've been my best friend for seven years and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you as my wife. So can everyone please raise their glasses to my beautiful wife, Rach."

"You know you did pretty well for a guy who's not good with words." She teased as she leant over for a quick kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"That's why we're here." She laughed. "I love you too."

"Everyone, give it up for Mr and Mrs Hudson as they have their first dance as husband and wife." Noah called as they both stood.

"I was wrong before. This is the part of the day I was dreading." Finn stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not that bad." She laughed and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you are but I'll take the lead."

"No need for that, babe because I have been taking dance lessons." He told her as the music started.

She pulled back surprised. "Really?"

He didn't answer, instead spinning her around her in a circle before pulling her against his chest.

"I'm impressed." She teased as she rested her head on his shoulder as he started singing the lyrics into her ear.

'_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend."_

**A/N: There we have it, hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 'No Strings Attached.' A lot of you were asking me to make Rachel pregnant throughout the whole story so I hope you understand why I've left it for now. There was also interest in reading the one shots so I will posting that soon, so keep your eye out. The first one will be going back in time. **

**Also, have you all seen the new Glee promo that was released yesterday? I am so looking forward to that food fight ;) If you haven't seen it, I suggest you go and look it up. **

**For the Last Time Review! A sneek peek will be sent of the first chapter of the sequel. If any of you can think of a good name for it let me know as I am still trying to think of one ;)**

**Paige :)**


End file.
